


Take it 1qd

by Icestar74



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Comfort, Counting pills, Gun Fire, Love, M/M, My dream, None of this would work, Retail, Slow Burn, Stabbing, Strong Language, Suppressed Feelings, Threats, Violence, Will add more tags as I go, Yakuza, angry customers, coffee breath, emotionally constipated, i fucking hate counting tessalon pearls, insurance claims, irritation, mafia, mention of child pornography, pharmacy, pharmacy terminology, slow touching, terrible made up names, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74
Summary: Shizuo got fired from his debt collection job. It really wasn't his fault though! Shinra though, being the great friend that he is, has offered Shizuo a strange job working in the medical field. Shizuo isn't really sure if he can handle working with computers or customers but he really needs a job.





	1. 1qdprnha

**Author's Note:**

> So before you get started reading this know a few things. One- I know that none of this is realistic at all but I can dream! Two- There will be a lot of terminology surrounding the type of work this is. Three-This story is going to be dumb as fuck but I wrote it with a specific person in mind

Shizuo walked into Shinras apartment with annoyance. Shinra had called him over to discuss a job he thought Shizuo would be perfect for. He wanted to argue that he didn't really trust Shinra when he said those kind of words but he had just been let go at his debt collection job.

"This wasn't my fault." Shizuo thought angrily.

His boss had said something about his dog having fleas! Fleas made him think of THAT flea, Izaya Orihara, and that just pisses him off. So he punched through his boss's desk and might have thrown a lamp or two, he wasn't really counting, and well.... here we are. Standing in Shinra's hallway with the Dr. no where to be seen.

"Oi! Shinra where are you?" Shizuo had let himself in since he had knocked twice and no one anwered. He never had a lot of patience when it came to Shinra. Might have something to do with Shinra always wanting to disect him or expieramnet on him.

He walked through Shinra and Celty's apartment calling out to each of them. No one responded in his annoyance. He made his way through the living room and started towards the kitchen.

"Shinra invited me over and he isn't even here?" Shizuo growled to himself.

He walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge. Since he had to come all the way here he might as well have a treat. To Hell with Shinra if he wasn't even going to bother being here. He grabbed a bottle of milk and ripped of the lid.

"Hey Shizuo! Didn't here you come in!" Shinra's excited voice startled Shizuo causing him to drop the milk. Shinra stood and smiled. "Oops!"

"....." Shizuo starred at the broken glass and milk that was soaking into his socks now. Curse him and his hospitality.

"I'm really glad you came! I can't wait to show.... Shizuo?" Shinra gulped as Shizuo started to walk towards him slowly. He ignored the glass underfoot and left milky foot prints behind him. "Hey come on now. It was an accident and it was my milk.... Sorry."

*Que painful shouting*

Shinra stood in the living room rubbing the huge welp on his forhead. "You didn't have to flick me so hard!"

" Tsch. I barley touched you." Shizuo replied in annoyance. "Are you gonna tell me about this damn job or not?" He flopped on the couch and crossed his arms watching Shinra.

Shinra instantly perked up. "Oh Yeah of course!" He dug through his labcoat excitedly. "I can't wait! It's going to be perfect for you!"

"I hate it when you say that..." Shizuo grumbled. "Usually means the opposite. This better not be some damn experiment you want to try on me or I'll break your damn neck."

"Oh not at all!" Shinra kept digging in his coat. "It's a new idea I had and have been wanting to try out!"

Shizuo looked away. He began tapping his foot with impatience. Shinra was taking too long to explain and tell him what was going on. "Shinra if you don't st-"

Shinra thrusted a business card in his face. Shizuo looked past the card at Shinra's beaming face and then snatched the card out of his hand. "The Hell is this?" He started to read the card while Shinra started talking.

"It's a new business I plan to start! Of course it isn't going to be legal though. I am an underground Dr. after all but doing this is really going to help me be more organized and make even more money! Celty might be able to quite her courier business soon too!" Shinra clapped his hands and spun around. He flopped in a chair and started talking about his relationship with Celty and all the free time they would have together.

Shizuo drowned him out and frowned at the card. "CelShin's Underground Pharmacy" He turned the card over in his hands to find business hours and a phone number on the back. He looked back at Shinra and back at the card.

"Shinra are you serious?" Shizuo asked.

"Of course!" Shinra stopped talking and looked at him. He tilted his head to the side. "Don't you like it?"

"What's the point? You can, and you DO give your drugs away here already." Shizuo rolled his eyes. "And why would you want me for this? I have been to a Pharmacy and those people are crazy. I wouldn't last a day with out getting pissed off and breaking something."

"You're thinking about a retail Pharmacy though!" Shinra jumped up off the chair he had been sitting in and fanned his arms out. "This is an illegal underground one. You won't be dealing with sweet old ladies needing their Losartan. You'll be dealing with the Awakuzo needing pain meds for a bullet wound or Lisinopril for their blood pressure." Shinra looked away thoughtfully. "That job get's pretty stressful. Might even have some getting Xanax to get by." He began trailing off and naming what Shizuo could only assume to be other drugs.

"Yeah. What if they piss me off too?" Shizuo growled. 

"Then throw them out." Shinra said simply after he stopped his rambling. "These are criminals who are going to know that Shizuo Heiwajima is an employee anyway. They should know to be careful."

"Why me Shinra?" Shizuo asked. He kept turning the card in his hand. He imagined someone telling him their price was wrong and throwing them through a window. He winced at that glass shattering and the shook his head. "I don't see this ending well...."

"Because it's you. Do you realize how much merchandise I will have stored there? Drugs are expensive! If people know you work their they won't even think about robbing the place!" Shinra said excitedly.

"So you ARE fucking using me?" Shizuo crumbled the paper up and threw it on the ground.

Shinra put his hands up. "Caught me." He grinned at Shizuo. "I want to pay you for your strength though and there is no guarantee that you would even need to use it. I don't want you to beat up people or anything either. Just be an employee is all."

"Fuck you Shinra." Shizuo stood up and started making his way to the door.

"It'll pay well and who else will hire you?" Shinra smiled to himself as he heard Shizuo stop walking. "I'm not asking you to beat up anyone Shizuo. As I said before you might not even use your strength at all. I'll pay you triple what you made at the Debt Collection and you won't even have to do much." He turned at smiled at Shizuo. 

"I could get a job." Shizuo didn't face Shinra.

Shinra spoke to Shizuo's now hunched shoulders. "With your reputation? No way."

Shizuo looked up at the ceiling. "Shit...." He turned around and growled at Shinra. "FINE but pay me quadruple!"

Shinra grinned even wider. "Of course!" He dug in his other coat pocket and handed Shizuo another card.

"I don't want another card." Shizuo glared at it.

"It's a different one though." Shinra nodded for him to take it.

Shizuo grabbed it and looked at it. His anger melted and he felt a smile cross his lips. "You fucking asshole."

"What can I say. I know my friend!" Shinra flopped on the couch where Shizuo had been sitting. He crossed his legs and grinned. "Think you can start tomorrow?"

Shizuo looked up after he fixed the card. "Sure. You already got it going with out even knowing if I would say yes?"

"Almost. I'm having more medications sent over to the building." He looked at the crumbled card on the floor. "The address is on the card. You can start at 9am."

Shizuo walked over and bent down to grab the card and shove it in his pocket. "Where do you get the drugs?" He asked curiously. 

"You want to know more of the business side?" Shinra asked a little put off. 

"Just wondering is all." Shizuo lit up a cigarette.

"As a Pharmacy Technician you should know smoking isn't good for you." Shinra waved away some smoke. 

"And as my FRIEND you should know I don't give a shit." Shizuo growled around his cigarette.

Shinra laughed and then gave a small cough. "I have a source with Yagiri Pharmaceuticals that can hook me up."

"Insurance?" Shizuo asked around his smoke.

"What do you mean?" Shinra asked back.

"Don't you have to have insurance to get meds?" Shizuo puffed out smoke. "I needed an antibiotic that was like 500$ with out it."

"OH! Wow I didn't expect you to think so much on this." Shinra squeaked at the angry glare Shizuo shot him. "Well I have a hacker that will get into the data bases around town and get records for me. He even has me a DEA and NPI all made up for the insurances to see!"

Shizuo looked thoughtful. "You got it all figured out huh?"

"Well yeah!" Shinra beamed at him. "I even have a drive through installed!"

Shizuo paled at that. "Wait what!?"

"Just kidding! What crazy underground Pharmacy has a drive through? It's not a fast food joint." Shinra started laughing. "Get out of here and get some rest for tomorrow. No uniform needed. I think your own uniform is perfect!" Shinra laughed again. "Makes you more the Shizuo Heiwajima I needed."

Shizuo rolled is eyes and headed for the door. He paused and looked back at Shinra who had started typing on his phone. "Hey Shinra?" 

Shinra looked up. "Yeah?"

"Seriously thanks for this. I know it's not the honest work I wanted but... I appreciate you helping me out...even if you are kinda using me." He quickly made his way out the door before Shinra could reply. 

Shinra smiled at the door and then went back to typing on his phone. "Good thing the building has renforced steal. I don't think he can break it but I'll find out tomorrow."

Shizuo was walking down the street heading home. He looked at the top right of his shirt and smiled at the new name tag. He lit up another cigarette as he walked home with light feet. His name badge swinging on his chest.

"CelShin's Underground Pharmacy  
Shizuo Heiwajima  
Pharmacy Technician"


	2. 1bidprnitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo arrives to work for his first day as a Pharmacy Tech.

Shizuo woke up to his cell phone alarm blaring in his ear. It was 6am and he groaned at the thought of going to work so early. When he was with Tom at his debt collection he didn't have to be up into almost noon. 

"Ugh. Why does this place have to open so early. It's a bunch of Yakuza and criminals. Don't they work in the night or something?" Shizuo groaned out loud while covering his eyes. 

Eventually he forced himself to roll out of bed and sit up. He usually only slept in his boxer briefs so when the sheets pooled around him he gave a shiver. It was fall and the air had a nice chill to it. He looked for his cigarettes and lit one up before rising and pulling on some dress pants that were laying in the floor.

He was buttoning up his vest when his phone went off by his bed. He walked over, ashed out his cigarette in an ashtray and picked up the phone. It was an unknown number. He drug his thumb over the green answering icon and put the phone to his ear while finishing buttoning his vest. 

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone.

"HEY SHIZUO!" Shinras voice shot out into his ear causing him to stumble. 

Shizuo dropped his phone and growled as he fished it out from under the bed.

"What the fuck Shinra!?" He yelled in the phone. "Stop yelling at me like that!"

"Oh sorry. You need some coffee in you first right?" Shinra laughed. "I was just making sure you didn't forget to come to work. Make sure you have your name badge too."

"Yeah yeah. I got it on and I was fixing to head out." Shizuo grumbled but he couldn't hide the smile crossing his face. He had never had a name badge before and it felt special. "Do I have time to get some coffee?"

Shinra could obviously hear the smile to his voice. "Glad to know you're excited too!" He laughed and then said a little further away "Hey put that over there and make sure those stay under the table. They should be out of sight." 

"Who is that?" Shizuo asked as he stood up to grab his things. 

"Oh Celty is helping put a few more things away before we get started." Shinra sounded like he was moving things around as well. "Hey I gotta go! Oh and don't worry about the coffee. I have a coffee pot here. We need to keep up our energy!" He yelled something else and then sounded like he was hit.

"Yeah that would be Celty." Shizuo chuckled as he pocketed his phone and then put on his sun glasses. It was a bright day from what he could tell from the window. He made sure he had his keys and wallet before leaving. He patted his rear and front vest pocket. He was missing something. He looked around and grabbed his lighter and then he was ready to set out.

He started out the door and down the street. He looked at the address for the new place. He felt like he recognized the street name and was pleased to be able to walk. It would take about forty-five minutes but he enjoyed the walk. It gave him a chance to stretch his limbs before getting to work.

Shizuo arrived at the building and looked it over. It wasn't an impressive building or anything. Just looked like a small office that anyone could rent. The back side dipped down a small hill so maybe there was more too it but he didn't think there was anyway that a whole Pharmacy would fit in there. There was a small path the led around the back though. He shrugged. Not really his problem if Shinra made a place too small and he ended up breaking things.

Shizuo tried to open the door by simply grabbing the handle. He growled when he discovered it was locked. "Damn it." He went to rip it open but stopped himself. It wouldn't look good if he broke the door on his first day. Even if it was Shinra.

Shizuo banged on the door. He felt the whole building shake under his fist and he added a yell to it. "Hey! Open up!" 

"Stoooooooop!" Came a panicked voice. 

Shizuo stepped away from the door and put his hands in his pocket. He looked up towards the sky as the door opened.

"Shizuo! Be careful. You almost knocked down the whole building!" Shinra poked his head out and gave Shizuo an upset look. "Don't pretend it wasn't you!"

"What ever." Shizuo grunted and pushed past him. "I barely knocked anyway."

Shinra closed the door behind them and walked quickly behind him. "A knock to you is like a sledge hammer though." Shinra pointed out. "You have to be more careful. At least I know you wont have issues crushing pills."

Shizuo shot him a curious glance. "I have to crush a pill?"

"Actually I should say tablet, but yes, if we need to make up a compound you might have to crush up a tablet to put in it." Shinra bounced ahead of Shizuo. "I bet you can even shake up a reconstituted drug with ease!"

"When you use words like that it makes me want to punch you..." Shizuo sighed. 

"Oh don't worry. You'll be learn all of this!" Shinra clapped his hands together as he stopped. "Ok you ready to see it?"

Shizuo looked around. They had walked down a hall way where the only door was here at the end. Shizuo hadn't even noticed the lack of other rooms. Now they stood infront of a metal door. "This seems kind of eerie even for you Shinra…"

"Don't worry. I'm not about to knock you out, take you to a secret basement and do experiments on you…. Unless you want me to." Shinra added that last part hopefully.

"Try it and I'll snap your neck before you can blink." Shizuo growled.  
Shinra shook his head. "It was a joke Shizuo. Lighten up!" He typed in a code on a small pad next to the door. "The code is simple, C-E-L-T-Y, and then BAM!" a click sounded behind the door. Shinra pushed it open to reveal concrete steps going down.

"Isn't that code a little too easy?" Shizuo asked.

"Nah." Shinra didn't seem to care as he headed down the steps.

Shizuo started to follow Shinra down. He was about half way when he stopped. He felt his blood begin to boil and ground his teeth hard enough for Shinra to hear. Shinra stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned around.

"Oh great. Shizu-chan is here.... Shinra do you have enough drugs here to sedate this monster?" A voice swam it's way into Shizuo's ear. 

Shizuo growled and gave Shinra a fierce glare ready to start a rampage.

"Oh... Didn't I tell you that Izaya is my hacker... and you're co worker?" Shinra giggled awkwardly and looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before this is something I type up at work. It is just something to take the edge off and sort of a way to vent. The next chapter is going to be REALLY boring. Thanks for the previous comments because you made me want to post the next chapter :>


	3. 1tidprnax

Shizuo pushed Shinra out of his way and stomped down the stairs. "IZAYA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

At the bottom of the stairs a room expanded. It was full of boxes marked with measurements and some had pictures on the side. It seemed to be a place for storage. Izaya was in a computer chair working on a laptop. Towards the far end of the room. He spun around in his chair and faced Shizuo who was huffing and puffing at the bottom of the steps. He shrugged and leaned slightly to glance at Shinra who was panicking behind Shizuo.

"Sorry Shizu-chan. I was told that he had a great hacking job where I would be able to people watch all day." Izaya stretched his arms up. "I had no idea I would be stuck working with a beast though."

"Fuck you!" Shizuo spat. He started towards Izaya who just smirked from his chair.

"Wait Shizuo!" Shinra grabbed Shizuo's waist from behind. "Just hear me out!"

"Shinra I swear I am going to kill you! Why would you try to lock me down here with this shitty flea bag?!" Shizuo grabbed Shinra's arms and pried them off. He grabbed Shinra by the neck and started to strangle him.

"OWOWOWOWOWO!!!" Shinra cried out! "You were right! Help!"

Suddenly at Shinra's cries black shadows poured out from a dark room that Shizuo hadn't noticed before. The shadow swam quickly across the floor and wrapped itself around Shizuo's arms. His arms were pried from Shinra's and outwards.

"Let me go Celty! You know he has it coming!" Shizuo screeched in Shinra's face.

Shinra knelt to the floor as soon as he was free and was gasping for breath. Izaya hadn't moved a muscle and just observed the whole situation.

"No Celty. Please continue, you can pull his arms off all the way if you want." Izaya smirked. 

Shizuo tried to lunge at Izaya. "Shut the fuck up flea!"

Shinra spoke between gasps. "Wait... Shizuo.... Let me.... Explain.... Also... shut up... Izaya...."

Izaya gasped in mock offense and placed a hand to his chest. "Well I never. You tell me to shut up when this beast just tried to kill you?"

Shizuo growled. "Let me go and I promise to make him up shut up." He had finally stopped fighting the shadows as much.

A cell phone appeared in front of his face. "Please calm down."

Shizuo sighed and let his arms go limp. The shadows turned into a woman's figure infront of him. She typed on the cell phone while Shizuo waited. He didn't have a lot of patience but when it came to Celty he could usually find it.

Celty was a Dulluhan. She was made up of shadows and had the beautiful body of a woman all minus the head. She knew where her head was now but she had no more desire for it after her love for Shinra had become more realized over the years.

"Shinra really wanted this Pharmacy thing to work but I was so worried that something would happen to him. I can't really be here during business cause... well I'm the headless rider." She typed out on the phone.

Shizuo read it and glared at Izaya. "No one told me he would be here."

Izaya just rolled his eyes and turned around to continue working on his laptop. Shinra finally stood up and shot a worried glance at Shizuo who's glare never left Izaya's back. Shinra walked over to help Izaya.

"He needed someone to do all the hard computer things. Izaya is really good at it. I asked Shinra to ask you to come work here so I wouldn't have to worry." She typed out. 

Shizuo huffed.

"Please try this Shizuo. If not for Shinra then try it for me?" She typed.

"I don't think I can Celty. Not with the fucking flea bag. I'd have to smell his stench all damn day." Shizuo growled. Izaya made a snort at that. "I'm sorry Celty. I can't do this."

"Shizuo. All of the times Shinra and I helped you out and you can't even try?" Celty thrusted the phone back in his face.

At that Shizuo looked where her head would be. He could see her shoulders bunched up with apprehension while waiting for his final answer. He glanced back at Izaya and Shinra who were now discussing some kind of hacking measurement. Neither of them paid any mind to them.

Shinra had always been a friend to Shizuo but he annoyed the hell out of him. He would be lying to say that he didn't give a damn about Shinra after all the patching up. Celty was another story. Celty wasn't human and yet she was one of the few people ever to make Shizuo feel human. This was something he hated from the bottom of his soul but for Celty... after all the times she helped him through his life.... this was something he could try to do for her.

"Fine." He grunted.

Her shoulders dropped and she typed quickly on her phone. "Thanks so much! I promise you won't regret it!"

Shizuo looked past her again and starred at Izaya's back. He was typing furiously on his computer while Shinra stood and nodded every now and then. "I have a feeling that won't be the case but I'll do my best."

Shinra clapped his hands together suddenly. "There we have it!" He didn't seem to pay any attention to Celty and Shizuo while they talked. He grabbed Izaya's shoulders and shook them. "Oh Izaya you are a genius! I would love to discect that brain of yours."

Izaya shrugged him off and stretched out his fingers. "Only you would say something so stupid." Izaya then laughed. "I am pretty proud of my work though."

Celty and Shizuo both walked over. Shizuo felt the hairs on his arms rise and his skin burn at being so close to Izaya, who didn't even look at him as they walked over. For some reason that made him even more uncomfortable. How the flea could be so relaxed being so close to Shizuo like this.

Celty typed on her phone and shoved it to Shinra. He read it and smiled "Yeah that's right! Izaya set us up with a DEA and NPI so we can get things going with the insurance companies. This will be so perfect!" He grabbed Celty's hands. She quickly sucked the phone into her black smoke. "Just think about it Celty. No more running around for you! No more bullets and crazy car chases. We can just relax together and BE together."

Celty shoved him away and threw her arms up. She typed on her phone faster than Shizuo had ever seen. He leaned over to read what she typed. "Stop it Shinra! That's embarrassing... but it sounds nice."

Shizuo smiled and his smiled vanished instantly when he glanced up into rusted eyes. Izaya had leaned over to read the phone too and now they were inches away from each other. They both starred for a split second. Izaya's eyes flashed with confusion and he looked away.

"Tsch" Shziuo looked away quickly.

"Alright Shinra." Izaya spoke with his back turned. "Would you like to show us around?"

"Oh right! Come on!" Shinra danced over to the doorway where Celty had come from before. "This is where you will be doing all your work. Counting pills, filing claims and talking to my patients." He swung an arm around almost hitting Shizuo. "This room that we are in is just for storing supplies like vial or lids. Just the basics."

Shinra flipped a light on and Shizuo starred into the next room in amazement. "Damn Shinra... I don't think I have ever seen you take something so serious." 

The room was large and they entered from the right side of the room. There was a door to the front of the of the room and several chairs on either side against the wall. After that was a counter the stretched from wall to wall cutting off customers from the rest of the pharmacy. The counter had two computers sitting on it. 

Shizuo took a step in and looked around. To his left was the front of the room to his right the back. The back of the room had three isles set up stocked full of medication bottles. There was a large fridge directly to his right, next to the door he walked through. He pulled it opened to find it stocked with vials and on top of the fridge he could see syringes.

"Some medications have to be kept cold. The bottom of the fridge there is where you will store them after they are filled." Shinra smiled at him.

Shizuo nodded and shut the fridge. There was a sink next to it with a strange measurement spout on the wall. He would ask about that later. For now he watched as Izaya made his way directly across the room to the other side of the Isles opposite of their entrance. 

Shizuo could here Izaya typing and clicking on a computer and followed him over to see. There was another counter with two computers side by side. Izaya seemed to be booting them up. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Shizuo.

"Can the beast even work a computer?" He sneered.

"Fuck off." Shizuo simply said. He looked away and noticed a small table with vials and lids stored beneeth it. The table was located right in front of the center isle and had two counting trays on it. There was a printer against the isle on the table with blank labels pouring into a hole in the counter. 

Shizuo crossed his arms. "So Shinra where do we put the medicine when we get it ready? How do we keep it organized?"

Shinra was now next to Izaya making sure the computers were working. "Oh that's easy." He walked over to two big carousels. They each had two sections. The bottom sections of each had empty bags on them and they were numbered. "So these two racks is where you can store them before pick up. The bottom is for the empty bags and the top section is for ready medications."

"Ok but how will I know what bag to get?" Shizuo cocked his head. He growled as Izaya laughed behind him.

"The first rack is for bags 1-200 and the second is 200-400. They will be in numerical order and I will show you guys how to fill something so can see for yourself. I already sent a script over for myself to test it out."

Izaya stopped typing and watched Shizuo's reaction go from curiosity to straight pissed off.

"Wait. You said "You guys" meaning two people working." Shizuo said. He could hear an annoyed sigh from Izaya at the computers.

"Goodness Shizu-chan. Did you think you were the only one working here?" Izaya smirked.

"Shut up Flea and don't call me that." Shizuo growled at him and glared at Shinra. "You think I can handle working in the little room with that shit face?"

"I would like for you to try it." Shinra smiled innocently.

"Damn it." Shizuo growled and stomped his foot. 

"Calm down Shizu-chan. I am not that hard to work with." Izaya walked over to stand in front of him. "And what about poor me? I have to work with the beast of Ikebukero in this tiny room. This might be my most dangerous job ever!" Izaya spread his arms out. "What ever will I do?"

Shizuo felt something snap and grabbed the front of Izaya's shirt. He lifted him up and growled in his face. "Why the hell would you even agree to working here then!?"

"Observation." Izaya smiled and looked down his nose at Shizuo's face. 

Shizuo blinked twice before his growled back. "What?"

"Think about all the interesting little humans coming here. By working here I get to observe them. What kind of meds do they take and what kind of reactions can they have? What will happen when they can't afford them or when we don't have something for them. Will they be angry or sad or-" Izaya was cut off as Shizuo dropped him.

"Just shut up." He rolled his eyes. Same old Izaya and Shizuo didn't care. "Your'e fucking sick."

Shinra let out a breath he was holding and both men looked at him. Izaya from the floor where Shizuo dropped him. "Right. So if we can I would like to explain how things acutally work?" Shinra said it in a question.

Izaya stood up and smiled. "As long as the brute here stops getting handsy that is fine with me."

Shizuo went to grab him again but stopped when he seen Celty tensed up behind Izaya. Shizuo shoved his hands in his pockets angrily and looked at Shinra. "Fine. Get on with it."

"Ok if you will follow me I will show you how to fill a script!" Shinra bounced to the computers in the back.

Izaya brushed past Shizuo caused fire to light his skin where the other man touched him. He glared daggers into Izaya's back. How the hell was he supposed to do this with out tearing down the entire building?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hate how much I love writing these characters. I know I said this would be the boring chapter but I am going to split that up. So the next chapter will be just as boring or more.


	4. 1qidprncg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo learns a lot about his new job. One thing he doesn't think he will ever learn is getting along with the flea.

Shinra walked to the computers that Izaya were working on. "This is where you will see the scripts I send over. I sent a fake one to walk you through it." Shinra grabbed the mouse and clicked on a small bottle on the screen. An image pulled up of a drug prescription. 

Shizuo leaned over to read it stiffening as he felt Izaya do the same. The picture had a name 'Celty Kishitani' he rolled his eyes as he read the drug name 'Hydrocortisone 5%' next he saw the directions 'Apply a small amount to affected area once a day until healed' That was it besides something about refills and quantities. Easy enough.

"Ok so once you see the script and it makes sense, or seems too I guess, you click this button." Shinra clicked a small keyboard and suddenly the screen turned black with green letters on it. "This auto populates all the information so it will show up on a label for you." He hit the enter button and a buzzing sound turned them around.

Shizuo watched as a lable printed from one of the printers on the smaller tables. He walked over and looked at it. It had all the information he had just read on the computer. He looked back at Shinra who was smiling wide.

"So glad it worked!" Shinra bounced a little.

"Of course it would. I set it up for you." Izaya smirked.

"Now what?" Shizuo asked. He had to admit that this was pretty neat. He never was good at technology but this seemed pretty simple.

"Now you find the drug!" Shinra walked down and isle. "Everything is in ABC order and only one manufacturer for each. He winked at them "Yagiri Pharmecuticals of course." He stepped back out with a small tube of ointment. He grabbed the lable next. "Make sure the drug is right and slap on that label!" 

Shizuo watched and frowned. It seemed like delicate work. What if he crushed the tube or what if he couldn't get the label on straight. A bunch of little scenarios ran through his mind and Izaya noticed him in thought.

"Don't think you can handle it?" Izaya smirked at him.

"Of course I can!" Shziuo growled. He snatched the label out of Shinra's hand and carefully peeled it to reveal the sticky side. Izaya and Shinra watched in silence as Shizuo carefully stuck it on the tube and wrapped it around. He smiled at it and looked at the two of them. "See." He couldn't lie that he was proud.

"Good job Shizuo!" Shinra gleamed.

"I can't believe you didn't bust it open with those monster hands of yours" Izaya grinned.

Shizuo shot him a dirty look and went to say something but Shinra continued his training and Shizuo wanted to pay attention. They walked up to the bag wheel. He pulled one from the bottom, took the drug from Shizuo and popped it inside. He then hung it on the top wheel. 

"Right. So now that you have your script done you leave it there until the customer comes to pick it up." Shinra turned to them. "Still with me?"

Shizuo looked at the bag. "How do I know what bag to pick though. You said they were numbered."

Shinra pulled out the script. "Yes, you see in the top corner of the label here?"

Shizuo looked and sure enough the number one was there. "Oh."

"Try to keep them in numerical order so we don't have problems. I know counting can be hard but do your best." Izaya cooed behind him.

Shizuo squeezed the tube popping it in his hand. They all starred at his hand where white ointment was seeping out. He looked back at Shinra who was a little worried and at Izaya who was clearly stifling a laugh.

"It's ok Shizuo. There are more on the shelf. In a minute I will show you what to do with drugs to dispose of. Until then go set it in the sink and we can continue." Shinra nodded towards the sink.

Shizuo felt defeated. He couldn't even make it five minutes with out destroying something. It was the damn fleas fault though. He squeezed the tube tighter feeling the cool ointment seep between his fingers. He tossed it in the sink and washed his hands. When he got back to the others he shot a glare at Izaya.

"Ok then." Shinra walked to the front counter where he knelt down and pulled a white bag out. "When the patient comes to pick up you check to make sure it's right with them, put it in this bag and ring them out."

"You just search the name and date of birth in the system to find out what bag it's in and how much." He showed the screen to them. "After you type it out it will pull up like this." He typed out Celty's name and a date of birth. The bag number showed on the screen. "You hit enter if everything is good to go and the register will activate."

"Alright. Seems easy still." Shizuo crossed his arms. "What about the cashing out stuff. They give me money and that's it?"

"Pretty much." Shinra hit the enter button and a printer started buzzing underneath. "This will print out the receipt and the paper work. That's important to give it to them because this has info about side effects and precautions with the meds."

"What about cash?" Shizuo asked.

"No cash. Everyone must pay by card." Shinra smiled. "This way you can get things done much easier."

"Have you been sitting there the whole time?" Izaya asked.

"Yes. I didn't think he would take this long though." She shoved her PDA out.

"Oh my dearest Celty! Your script is ready! Don't worry I'll rub it on you later-" Shinra was socked in the guy and dropped the prescription.

Izaya picked it up and grabbed the papers. Izaya grinned at Shinra who was gasping for breath. "Well ma'am I have your script ready." He folded and stapled the papers to the bag and handed it all over.

Shinra eyed him from the floor. "Don't try to take her away Izaya..." He then smiled "Just kidding. My Celty would never go for your type."

"Young and handsome?" Izaya replied.

"More like a manipulative asshole." Shinra grinned back.

Shizuo snorted a laugh and Celty's shoulder shook as if she was also laughing. Izaya just shrugged and smiled. "Well alright then."

"Make sure you tell them their total before you hit the final button." Shinra finally got up. "If it's wrong you'll need to fix it first. If you accidentally hit it then it's a total head ache to redo it all."

"That's really it?" Shizuo asked suspiciously. "This seems to easy."

"Yeah. It's not hard work and if you need help just pick up that phone and press zero to get right to me." Shinra pointed to a phone between the two computers. "No one will call here but me so you don't have to worry about juggling phone calls."

Shizuo looked around. "So now what?"

Shinra looked at his watch. "Now we get started." Shinra nodded to Izaya who flipped out his phone. "I should already have a few scripts in the system if you want to do those Shizuo. I need to head to the office and get to work there. I have a few meeting scheduled with patients."

"Your just leaving us here?" Shizuo asked a little upset. He wasn't ready to be left alone with the flea.

"You'll be fine! Just don't break anything." Shinra looked at Izaya "Try not to break him either. I kinda need him for my insurance claims." He grinned and headed out the door leaving Shizuo and Izaya alone with Celty. 

"It'll be ok. I know you can do this." Celty's PDA was in his face.

Shizuo sighed. He looked back over to Izaya who was reaching up to grab a box from the top shelf of the drug isles. He looked like he was struggling. Shizuo looked back at Celty.

"I make no promises other than I will try." Shizuo finally said.

"That's all I ask. Try not to kill him." She replied through her PDA.

Shizuo just gave a nod and walked over to Izaya who was still trying to grab the box. Celty stood for a second watching. Shizuo reached up over Izaya and grabbed the box. He pulled it down and handed it to Izaya.

"This might actually work out and be good for them." She thought to herself.

Izaya took the box and said something to Shizuo. Shizuo snatched the box back away leaving deep dents in the box. He put it back up top as Izaya tried to reach for it. Izaya put his hands on his hips and pointed at the box. Shizuo shook his head and walked out of the isle and over to the sink.

"Well... Maybe..." Celty thought before leaving.

Shizuo stood at the sink unsure of what to do. He looked at the broken tube of ointment. "Shit, Shinra forgot to tell me what to do with this." He would have to remember to ask him. Izaya's voice suddenly floated around. 

Izaya was on the phone talking a little quieter than usually. Shizuo didn't really care to listen but couldn't deny his curiosity. He didn't like to ease drop and be nosey, even if it was the flea. He walked over to an isle instead and started to look at some of the medicines. 

"Thanks Shiki we will treat them well.... I can't promise Shizu-chan wont toss a few around though. Just tell them to behave and I think it will be ok." Izaya laughed on the phone and Shizuo growled to himself. 

How was he going to do this. Izaya drove him crazy. His smell, his face, his voice and his eyes. The confused eyes flashed across Shizuo's mind and he ground his teeth. He walked out of the Isle to see Izaya now standing by the far computers with his arms crossed.

That's right. Shinra said there were a few scripts in the system he could do. Shizuo walked over to stand by Izaya at the other computer. It felt horrible standing so close to him. Izaya didn't say anything as he leaned over and looked at the prescription bottle image. It had a number three next to it.

"Ok that must mean three scripts to be done I guess." Shizuo spoke to himself. 

He could feel Izaya watching him and ground his teeth to keep from growling at him. Izaya may want to stand around and do nothing but not him. Izaya didn't even need this damn job like he did. He clicked on the bottle and a script came up. He read the name out loud.

"Tamoya Fukusawa." He looked at the drug name and the directions. "Amoxicillin 500mg capsules. #14. Take one twice a day for seven days." Shizuo nodded after making sure everything looked ok and clicked the next button. He heard the printer go off and headed over to it. He looked down a few isles and found the drug. 

"Shit." He frowned at it. 

Izaya walked over after watching Shizuo stare at the bottle. "What's the matter Shizu-chan? Already stuck?" He grinned as Shizuo glared at him. 

Shizuo held the large bottle. It was unopened and held 500 capsules. "No it's just such a big bottle and my first count." Shizuo unscrewed the label to reveal a foil lining. He poked his finger through it. 

Izaya looked at the label. "It's only for 14 capsules Shizu-chan. Even you can do that."

"Shut up." Shizuo carefully poured some out on the little counting tray. He grabbed the counting stick and slid a few over. He counted out loud "One, two, three-"

"Are you serious?" Izaya asked in shock.

Shizuo stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Count by fives you protozan! What are you going to do if you get something for thirty or even 180?" Izaya laughed. "I don't plan to wait all day for you do count a drug like that."

"Oh..." Shziuo said. He poured them back in the bottle and started over. "Five, ten and fourteen." He smiled with satisfaction. He grabbed a vial, setting it on the side. He poured the extra back in the large one and the fourteen in the vail. He put a lid on, labeled it and sat it down. He screwed the lid back on the large bottle and went to put it on the shelf.

"Oh my god Shizu-chan, what is wrong with you?" Izaya rolled his eyes and grabbed the large bottle.

"What now!?" Shizuo rose his voice.

"You left all the foil on the rim and you didn't even mark the bottle." Izaya grabbed a marker from a small cup attatched to the wall above the table. 

"What?" Shizuo was confused.

Izaya drew and 'x' on the large bottle. "This is so we know it's opened already and to use it first." He then opened the lid and showed it to Shizuo "If you leave all this foil on it, it will be hard to pour out for the next person. That next person being ME." He ripped off the foil and threw it in the trash.

"Oh." Shizuo nodded. "Makes sense." 

"Honestly the idea of you working in a pharmacy is ridiculous. Who would come up with this idea?" Izaya threw his hands up. 

"Shut it. Why do you even know so much about this crap?" Shizuo asked as he fixed the label to his bottle.

"Research?" Izaya looked at Shizuo with amazement. "You mean you didn't do any research?"

"Research!? How the hell would I have the time when I just found out about all this yesterday?!" Shizuo yelled at him.

Izaya rubbed his forehead. "Can't help that you obviously don't know how to watch Youtube or even use the internet." Before Shizuo could yell again Izaya stopped him. "Guess I will just have to teach you as we go."

Shizuo shut his mouth and felt his stomach churn. The flea TEACHING him? It made him feel completely terrible. He turned away trying to dismiss Izaya and continue his fill. He looked at the label and saw the number two. He grabbed the bag and popped the bottle in and hung it up on the top rack.

He started on the next one while Izaya watched him. He hated feeling the flea's eyes burning onto him. He didn't really have a choice since he promised Celty. He was careful to make sure the foil was out this time. He went to dump the bottle but nothing came out. He shook it, shook it harder and then really shook it. 

"Shizuo stop it. You'll spill it!" Izaya moved to grab the bottle. 

"I can't even get it out! Can't spill it even if I tried!" Shizuo gave another hard shake and watched in slow motion as a piece of cotton fell out and several tiny white tablets spilled after on the counter and floor.

He starred at the cotton ball feeling his face flush. He looked at Izaya who was glaring at him. Just another thing Izaya will hold over him. 

"I told you." Izaya said. He got down and started to pick up the tablets. "Now we have to Hazmat these."

"Hazmat them? They were only on the floor for a few seconds." Shizuo got down to help.

Izaya looked at him in shock. "Do you know how fast germs can attach?" Izaya reached out and snapped his fingers infront of Shizuo's face. "Just like that!"

"Shit. So I wasted all of these?" Shizuo sounded upset.

"Not the ones on the counter, but at least half the bottle yes." Izaya replied.

"I didn't know there was cotton in it." Shizuo defended himself as he stood. He started collecting the tablets on the counter and putting them in the bottle. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Too late for that." Izaya stood up and grabbed the try. He poured the tablets on the tray from his hand and counted them out. "Look at that. Seventeen on the floor."

"I said I was sorry dammit!" Shizuo growled.

"I'll dispose of this and you finish that script." Izaya walked towards the sink.

"Wait how do I Hazmat?" Shizuo followed him.

"You put it in this bag." Izaya grabbed a bag out of a box on the bottom shelf by the sink. "You write the quantity and product name with the NDC."

"NDC?" Shziuo echoed.

"UGH." Izaya rolled his eyes. "NDC. National. Drug. Code."

"Oh. Ok." Shizuo looked around. "Then what?"

"After you put it in the bag and fill out the information you take it to the blue bin in the corner by the filling computers." Izaya walked and Shizuo followed. "Shinra will send someone to collect them and dispose of them."

"What about our inventory counts?" Shizuo asked.

"VERY GOOD!" Izaya clapped. "I can't believe you protozoan brain thought about that."

"You want me to fucking kill you?" Shizuo growled.

"Not really." Izaya smiled. "So you get on the filling computer and click the little capsule icon here. It will pull up a search bar that you type your drug name in and can adjust the quantity." Izaya clicked on it and sure enough the bar came up. "You do it." He moved so Shizuo could get on the computer.

Shizuo typed out 'Montelukast 10mg' the screen loaded and sure enough it pulled up a picture of the tablet. The on hands were one hundred and twenty. He took seventeen away and clicked the ok button. "That was easy." He grabbed a marker and filled out the bag and tossed it in the blue bucket. "That's it?"

"Not that hard. Now try not to spill anymore and watch for the cotton." Izaya smirked.

"Fine." Shizuo grunted and went to finish his script. He counted out thirty tablets and poured them in his vial. He finished out the script and walked back to the computer to start the next one. Once he finished that one, with no issues, he cringed at Izaya laughing. 

"Very good Shizu-chan. I honestly didn't think you could handle it." Izaya smirked from the computers he was standing at.

"Shut up Flea." Shizuo growled.

"Oh my. My co worker is being awfully aggressive!" Izaya faked alarm.

"Oh. Aggressive huh?" Shizuo growled and took a step towards him. "I'll show you agg-" Shizuo made it half way to him when a buzzer caused both men to turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for those of you that enjoy reading this garbage LOL. Jk I actually like it.


	5. 2qdpp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and Izaya have their first customer. Will they survive the first real day together?

Shizuo was in a very threatening stance while Izaya had his hand in his pocket. Shizuo was ready to punch the little shit when the buzzer to the door went off. Both men froze and turned to see a young woman walk in.

She looked around seeming to be a little frightened. One look at the two of them didn't help. Izaya instantly walked over to her and gave a bow. It irritated Shizuo to death. He watched in disgust as Izaya gave his name and told a light joke to make the young woman laugh.

Shizuo eventually walked over and when she looked up at him she flinched back. Shizuo couldn't hide the hurt in his face if he even tried. He shrunk back a little to just watch Izaya help her. He didn't want to scare her anymore.

"Oh don't mind him miss Fukosawa, he is a harmless beast behind this counter." Izaya laughed and waved at Shizuo. 

She gave a slight nod and watched as Shizuo nodded back. If she wasn't there he would have kicked the damn louse. She gave a weak smile and Shizuo walked over to the wheel. He grabbed her script and walked back to Izaya. She watched him with caution as Izaya took the script.

"See. Look how tame he is!" Izaya exclaimed causing her to jump slightly. 

"Fuck off Izaya" He growled and walked back to start filling a new RX.

Izaya finished her out with no issues and she thanked him and walked away. Izaya walked over to the other computer where Shizuo was filling from and started a script of his own. Shizuo watched with more annoyance. Now he wanted to work?

"Relax Shizu-chan. You are here so people will be afraid and not try and pull anything." Izaya spoke as he counted some bright blue tablets.

Shizuo was counting some clear caplets that were rolling all over the place. He was already annoyed by them and Izaya's voice wasn't helping. "Whatever." Eventually he managed to count them out and finish his script. He walked over to the computer and the buzzer went off again. 

This time it was a large man with tattoo of a black widow spider on his neck. Shizuo narrowed his eyes as the man walked up to the counter and waited. Shizuo turned to Izaya who was still counting. Izaya waved at him to help the man and Shizuo walked over.

"Name?" Shizuo asked.

"Toma Sachiki" The man replied.

Shizuo pulled up the name and went to get the script. These were those little caplets that were running all over the place. He decided he hated filling those so far the most.

"It's 43.86" Shizuo told the man.

"What?" The man spoke loud.

Shizuo took a deep breath and repeated it slow. "It's. forty-three dollars. And eighty-six cents."

"I heard you the first time and that can't be right." The man shot back. "I ain't taking them for that price. They don't do shit anyway."

Shizuo grabbed the counter. "You telling me I counted these bastards for no reason?!" Shizuo growled.

The man looked at Shizuo's grip on the counter. The whole counter was starting to dip. "Not my problem." The man muttered.

Shizuo felt the snap and went to reach for the man when a flash of black caught him by surprise. Izaya had darted between them. Shizuo was already close to the counter and now he was squishing Izaya into it. 

"What the hell?!" Shizuo yelled.

Izaya grunted with the effort to speak as he tried to pry Shizuo off. "Let me talk to him Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stepped back feeling the burn of Izaya against him. "Yeah sure..." He was trying to hold his rage together.

"Do you have insurance sir?" Izaya asked with that sick like politness.

The man nodded and fished out his card. "Here."

Izaya took it and held it under a small scanner.

"What's that?" Shizuo asked.

"It's how you attatch an insurance. This little camera under the scanner takes a picture of the card and automatically plugs in all the information." Izaya replied as the scanner beeped.

Shizuo watched as an image of the card pulled up on the screen and a big check mark popped up. The screen then changed back to the mans information only the total was different.

"Ok then. It's 6.95 with your insurance." Izaya grinned as the man smiled.

"Thank you." The man gave a bow.

Shizuo felt sick. It was such a simple fix. Granted he didn't know how to do that yet but he let his temper get ahold of him once again. Izaya finshed the transaction while Shizuo walked back to the filling computers to start a new order.

Shizuo filled about six more scripts before he ran out. "Shinra must have been busy today I guess." Shizuo said as he watched for another icon to tell him to fill something.

"It's a large organization that he is dealing with." Izaya said simply.

Shizuo grunted and a rumbling sound echoed around them. Izaya looked over at him and started to laugh. Shizuo felt his face completely flush. His stomach had betrayed him and he cursed himself for forgetting to eat breakfast. He was too excited about this new job.

"I guess it's that time huh?" He walked over to the front counter.

Shizuo willed his stomach to shut up. He followed Izaya to see what he was doing. Izaya went to the wall by the counter on the left. Shizuo noticed a light switch there before Izaya flicked it down. A click echoed around the room and Izaya walked to the fridge.

"What did you do?" Shizuo asked.

"Locked the door. It's lunch time and I don't know about you but I am starving." Izaya dug out a small box from the fridge.

"Wait I can bring lunch?" Shizuo asked as he watched Izaya sit in the floor against the wall. 

Izaya looked up at him and laughed. "Are you serious? Shinra might be crazy but he wouldn't ask anyone to work on an empty stomach!"

Shizuo groaned and his stomach growled again. "Shit."

"Oh my god Shizu-chan. Sit down." Izaya patted to floor next to him. "I have some extra you can have."

Shizuo starred in disbelief. "Are you offering me food?"

"I'm not doing it to be nice. I would prefer you to starve to death honestly but I have to work with you for the next four hours and don't feel like listening to that freight train of a stomach." Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Well then that's fine." Shizuo sat next to him and took a small rice roll from Izaya. "Thanks" The word felt wrong on his tongue.

"Don't thank me. It's gross." Izaya muttered. 

They ate in silence. The rice roll was really good and Shizuo found himself wondering if Izaya cooked it. Izaya started playing on his phone while Shizuo just looked around. He was so close to Izaya that he could feel his shirt move while Izaya typed on his phone. Once again he saw the rusted eyes flash across his mind.

"Hey Izaya." Shizuo broke the silence.

Izaya kept typing. "What?"

"What was that look earlier?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya kept typing. "What look Shizu-chan. I have many and keep all the hateful ones for you."

"When we were reading Celty's messages to Shinra. You had a weird look. Like you were confused about something."

Izaya's fingers stopped moving. 

"So? What was it?" Shizuo asked again. He could feel Izaya stiffen slightly besides him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Izaya said with out looking at Shizuo. He started to get up. "We need to open back up. I'm sure Shinra has sent over more scripts to take care of."

Shizuo stood up. He would have to press the matter later. Izaya knew what he was talking about and it pissed him off that he would dodge the question with no reason. He watched Izaya flick the switch up and the door unlocked. A bell sounded a few minutes later and a few men came in.

"You take the counter. You obviously need the practice" Izaya said as he walked away.

"Fine." Shizuo grunted.

One man was squeezing his hands tight and his eyes were darting around. Izaya walked over to the computer leaving Shizuo to deal with the counter. Shizuo walked up to the man who looked at him and then away quickly.

"H-H-Hello..." The man said.

Shizuo was a little annoyed at the mans nerves. "What's your name."

The man flinched slightly. "It's Makara... Makara Min-Minchi." 

Shizuo pulled him up and went to grab his script. "Alright. It's 12.58" Shizuo looked at him expectantly.

The man swallowed. "Ummm Is that, is that my Xanax?" The man asked.

Shizuo growled slightly as he looked at the paper on the script. "It's Alprazolam."

"Oh.... Dr. um Dr. Kishitani said that." He flinched again as Shizuo looked up at him. "Oh, well he said it would be-be-be Xanax." The man started to shake a little. 

"Well...." Shizuo looked back at Izaya who was watching from the filling area. "Oi! What should I do?"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Idiot. Call Shinra if there is a problem. Remember?"

Shizuo squeezed the bag in his hand causing a small yelp to erupt from the man. The man behind him started to tap his foot. "Shut up. I knew that."

"Sure you did Shizu-chan. That's why you asked me." Izaya went to start a new order.

Shizuo cursed under his breath and grabbed the phone. "Hold on." He hit the 0 and it rang a few times before Shinra answered.

"Dr. Kishitani!" Shinra was chipper as always.

"Shinra. This man says you were supposed to send Xanax." Shizuo started.

"Oh is that Mr. Minchi?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah it's Minchi." Shizuo looked at the man who seemed to try to make himself smaller by the minute.

"So what I sent over is a generic form of it. It should be Alprazolam which is the same thing." Shinra laughed. "Be kind to that guy. He has seen some things this week. Just let him know the generic is much cheaper."

Shizuo looked at the guy and gave a weird smile. He wanted to be a little reassuring but he came of creepy and it made the guy shrink even more. Shizuo sighed. "Thanks." He hung up and looked at the man. "Ok. So it is generic for it. They are the same thing."

The man smiled a little. "Oh thank god." The payment processed and Shizuo gave him the script. The man gave a shaky bow. "Thank you." He then took off. 

The next man stepped up.

"Alright. What's your name?" Shizuo asked the next one.

"Took you long enough." The man grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya stopped pouring a liquid he had and looked over. 

"It took you fifteen minutes to take care of that piece of shit. I don't have all day so give me my meds." The man growled at Shizuo.

"Oh my." Izaya said from his station. "This is going to be fun."

Shizuo starred at the man for a second. "So wait. You are mad because I took the time to help that man?"

"Yeah. Now give me my shit." The man got a little louder.

"And if I had to do the same for you, you would also be mad?" Shizuo asked. He was holding the counter tight.

The man rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't need help. Hey you back there!" The man waved at Izaya. "Get up here and give me my meds. This guy clearly doesn't know what he is doing and you look smarter anyway."

That was it. Shizuo leapt over the counter and lifted the man up over his head so fast that Izaya didn't have a second to reply. Shizuo screamed curse words and stomped over to the door. The man was screaming for help.

"You act like you are more important than other people when you aren't! You act like I am an idiot and worst of all you think the damn flea can do better!?" Shizuo was screaming as he flung the door open. "Get the fuck out of my Pharmacy!" 

The man gave a slight whimper right before Shizuo launched him across the city. Shizuo then slammed the door shut and hopped back over the counter. Izaya was shaking a little. Did he acutally scare the shit bag? Shizuo looked at him feeling a little worried.

Izaya suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh man that was better than I expected!"

Shziuo growled. "Would you shut up!" He stomped past Izaya to the filling computers ignoring the maniacal laughter still erupting from Izaya. 

"I can't help it. That poor bastard had no idea who you were!" Izaya wiped his eyes.

The phone suddenly rang and Izaya went to get it. He took a moment to collect his breath. "CelShins Pharmacy." There was a pause. "Oh my! Yes it was amazing! I don't think he has ever thrown anyone that far!"

Shizuo growled and counted some pills in rage. 

After about three hours Shizuo looked at the computer. There were no more scripts to fill and his eyes burned from counting so many. He had no idea Shinra would have so many patients.

"You have to think Shizu-chan. They also have families." Izaya said as he was looking at some records. "Wow we did a lot more today that I thought though."

"How many?" Shizuo asked.

"Looks like around fifty-seven." Izaya replied. "Seems like a small number I know but for Shinra to be the only Dr. and our first day I think that's a lot."

Shizuo nodded. "So are we done for the day?" Shizuo asked. He stepped over to the switch.

"Yes. We can lock up and go home." Izaya stretched. "I don't know about you but I am tired."

Shizuo gave a smile and the quickly threw it away. "Don't care. I'm leaving."

Izaya looked at him and gave a smirk. "Guess we can have more fun tomorrow Shizu-chan."

Shizuo felt his skin crawl at the tone of Izaya's voice. He watched as Izaya walked to the door and flipped off the lights. Izaya grabbed his coat off a hook next to the door and shrugged it on. He stopped and looked at Shizuo. 

"If you take a picture you can be even creepier you know." He said with a grin.

Shizuo felt his face grow warm and looked away. "I just don't know why you need the damn coat. It's warm out."

Izaya shrugged. "Why do you care Shizu-chan?"

"I don't. It just pisses me off." Shizuo grumbled.

"Of course it does. It may not be cold for a beast like you but it is for me." Izaya chuckled and then walked out the door leaving Shizuo alone in the room. 

Shizuo ran a hand threw his hair. He had made it a whole day only throwing one person. That felt pretty nice. At the debt job he would be up to around seven. He learned a lot more today too leaving him feeling even more accomplished. Not only that but he also worked with Izaya and didn't kill him. He shuddered. He didn't like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to say that the story is complete! I won't post it all at once but I will try to once a week. Of course I have a ridiculous amount of inspiration so I might just keep working on completed chapters as I go, adding more here and there. I also want to say that I am a very kind and empathetic person. Even when patients are screaming, spitting on me or calling me names I dare not type out I still take care of them and give them my best service. I'm saying this because there are some things I might write that make it seem otherwise and I don't want anyone thinking that I disrespect or mistreat my patients in any way shape or form.


	6. 2hsprnsl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and Izaya are managing to work well together but it's getting harder and harder not to step on each others toes. Can they handle the pressure of working close together in such a tight space?

The second day Shizuo walked into the Pharmacy early. He gave a sniff and the stench of Izaya was stale. He hadn't arrived yet it seemed. Shizuo looked at the clock. Izaya still had around fifteen minutes though. Shizuo wanted to arrive early to try and memorize drugs.

He was about half way through the second isle when the smell floated in. "Hey Flea." He said without coming out.

After a few seconds Izaya walked in. "How did you know it was me?" Izaya asked as he shrugged out of his jacket with a yawn.

"I can smell your shitty smell. What is that?" Shizuo stepped out smelling the air.

"It's called coffee. Maybe beasts don't drink it?" Izaya took a sip of a cup he had. "Don't say I have a shitty smell. That's weird."

Shizuo stood in the middle of the room. "What ever." He walked over and flipped the switch and then back to the filling area. He started filling scripts while Izaya took count of a few things. Shizuo had filled about five scripts when the buzzer went off and a small woman came in. 

Izaya went to help her and Shizuo watched in disgust as he flirted with her. Izaya grabbed her script and finished her out. Her face was a little red as he said something else to her. She bowed before rushing out.

"Why do you do that?" Shizuo asked as he passed him.

"Do what?" Izaya replied as he walked to the filling station.

"Screw with people like that. It's fucking shitty and sick." Shizuo was pouring a liquid into a bottle. He was on one knee so he could see the measurements better.

"Why do you get mad and instantly throw people?" Izaya replied as he opened a small bottle. "It's just who we are Shizu-chan. I like watching people and seeing what they do in certain situations and you like to throw them like a monster."

Shziuo dropped his bottle. "What!?" 

Izaya grinned after counting his tablets out. "A true monster. Haven't you seen them in the movies? They pick up humans and toss them around like dolls. You do that almost every day don't you?"

Shizuo looked at his table where a red liquid was pooling. His fists were clenched at his sides, knuckles white, and shaking intensely. 

Izaya walked past him. "Don't you think that my messing with humans is a lot nicer than just tossing them around?"

Shizuo turned quickly and knocked Izaya to the ground. Izaya's bottle he was holding rolled across the room. Lucky for him the lid was on tight. Shizuo straddled him on the floor with a fist raised to strike. But he didn't, he couldn't because as he looked down at Izaya who was grinning beneath him he knew what the man had said was right.

"Shut up." His growled as he lowered his hand. Izaya's eyes widened. "I know your fucking right but shut up!" He stood up and stepped over Izaya. "I'm going for a fucking smoke." He walked out leaving Izaya on the floor.

Shizuo stomped up the concrete steps, down the hall and went outside and stood against the wall of the little building. He took a slow drag thinking about what the Flea said. Yeah he threw people around but.... he couldn't even justify anything. He hurt people physically. Broke them even.

"You hurt them mentally though." He growled to no one. "You fuck with their damn heads and make em jump off buildings I bet." He took another drag and blew it out. "They don't even piss you off when you do it. It's just for fun like a damn game."

After a while of venting out loud he finally went back inside. Izaya was shaking up a bottle. He glanced at Shizuo when he came in but said nothing. Shizuo walked to the front where a young man was. 

"Is he helping you?" He asked.

The man smiled. "Yeah. Thank you sir."

Shizuo gave a weak smile and walked to the filling station. Looks like there were about five in there. He set to work filling them. He did two ointments which were easy and the other three were tablets. Izaya had helped two more people by the time the que was empty again.

Izaya flipped the switch and closed down for lunch. They were still silent as they sat at opposite ends of the room. Izaya had the same food he brought the day before while Shizuo brought some ramen he made at home. 

They ate in silence and Shizuo watched Izaya play on his phone. He frowned a few times before sighing angrily and shutting it. He leaned his head back at starred at the ceiling. Shizuo felt annoyed. He stood up and threw his trash away.

"Oi flea." Shizuo stood over Izaya.

Izaya rolled his gaze towards him but kept his head against the wall. "Yes?"

"You didn't answer my question yesterday." He crossed his arms. "You always have a look like you want to kill me or just hate me but this was different."

Izaya sighed and closed his eyes. "Well... I do hate you and want nothing more on this earth than to watch you burn alive."

"So that confused you?" Shizuo asked. He sat next to Izaya who shuffled away quickly.

"I was confused because I didn't stab you." Izaya smiled. 

Shizuo scoffed. "You're fucked up."

"Never claimed not to be" Izaya answered while rolling his head to see Shizuo. 

"Why didn't you hit me?" Izaya asked.

"Huh?" It was Shizuo's turn to be confused.

"When you were on top of me like a sicko you were ready to hit me. I was ready to be hit and yet you didn't. You just got up and left." Izaya starred at him waiting for a reply.

"Cause you were right..." Shizuo breathed out. 

"Hmm" Izaya hummed with a smile and rolled his head back over. "I often am." Izaya stood up and went to open back up. He looked over his shoulder. "I'll get the first round of people if you will do the filling."

Shizuo stood up and nodded and went to work. Izaya had helped about four people once they opened. All five of them came in at once to Shizuo's surprise. Did they just wait until they opened? Suddenly the man Izaya was helping got loud. Shizuo was wrapping a label on a bottle.

"I waited outside for fifteen damn minutes!" The man yelled at Izaya.

"I'm sure you did. We close for lunch and don't work during that time. I can have your script ready in about ten minutes if you want to wait." Izaya gave a smile.

"Fuck you!" The man yelled. "I ain't waiting. Get my script!" The man slammed his hands on the counter.

Shizuo isn't sure what happened really. One minute he was watching Izaya being yelled at and then next he was lifting the man up by his shirt. Izaya stood still watching as Shizuo growled into his face with hot rage.

"Shut the hell up and go sit down. If you don't I'll take that script and choke you to death with it!" Shizuo growled. 

The man whimpered as Shizuo dropped him. He crawled over to the side of the room and sat against the wall. He drew his knees to his chest. Shizuo gave a satisfied nod for himself and turned to fill again when a hand reached around his throat from behind.

Small cool fingers wrapped gently around his throat. Shizuo was too stunned to say anything as Izaya pulled him backwards to growl softly in his ear. His voice was laced with cold anger.

"I don't know why you feel like you need to defend me suddenly Shizu-chan but don't" Izaya growled in his ear. 

His breath tickled his ear causing a shiver to run up his spine. "Izaya..." Shizuo warned. He tried to remain calm and not rampage.

Izaya's nails were digging in tight now, drawing little specks of blood. "I don't need your help beast. I can care for myself."

"Usually people say thanks." Shizuo growled. It was taking everything he had not to flip Izaya over and throw him into the shelfs of medicines. He didn't want to do that though. Celty would be upset and it wasn't like his puny hands were doing real damage.

"I would never say such disgusting things to you." Izaya said harshly as he shoved Shizuo away.

Shizuo stepped forward and turned around. He was going to yell at Izaya but Izaya had stomped past him to fill scripts. Shizuo went to finish the one he was working on. He didn't say a word to Izaya but didn't miss the bits of anger that rarely showed on the flea. 

They worked in silence the rest of the day. Izaya locked up and went to get his jacket. Shizuo wasn't sure why but he walked up to Izaya. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

Izaya had on arm in his jacket when he looked at Shizuo. "What?"

"I know you can handle yourself but I don't like shitty people. He pissed me off so it wasn't me trying to defend you. I just wanted to beat the shit out of that guy." Shizuo looked at his feet.

Izaya was silent for a moment. "Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo looked at him. His rusted eye were swimming with the same confusion he seen their first day. Shizuo felt something stir inside of him. "What?" He asked.

Izaya looked away and pulled the rest of his jacket on. "Don't say such gross things to me." He pushed past Shizuo to leave.

Shizuo starred after him, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was hanging onto. He smashed the thing that stirred inside of him down and ground his teeth together. Tomorrow was another day. He had made it two days working with the flea and still only technically throwing one person. He hadn't killed the flea or destroyed the building either. Tomorrow was another day though.

Shizuo and Izaya worked together for four more days with out much trouble. They had the occasional angry person who shut up when Shizuo convinced them. They had one fight where Shizuo threw a bottle and dented up the wall. Shizuo learned how to mix up a suspension and Izaya flirted his way through most of his customers.

They were getting faster at filling and Shinra kept them busy. They were still doing around fifty to sixty scripts a day. Shizuo couldn't believe how many people Shinra was actually seeing. It didn't seem like he was saving time with Celty but Shizuo did text her to see how it was going on their end.

She had told him that Shinra was only seeing patients until noon but they were lining up at the door for him when he started. He was even seeing people that the mob sent to him that they had beat up. Celty seemed so happy to not have to ride around and deal with the cops. She even said Shooter was happier. This made Shizuo feel that working with the Flea was actually worth it.

Shizuo walked in on the fifth day and Izaya was already working. He looked more tired than ever. The bags under his eyes only deepened day by day it seemed. After filling all the scripts in the que they waited around. There were no customers at the time so they were stocking up on lids.

"Oi flea." Shizuo spoke as he dumped a box of vials into a smaller container. "Are you sleeping?"

Izaya was cleaning off another table. He looked up at Shizuo and shrugged. "Same as usual." He yawned as he went to spray some alcohol on his counting trays.

Shizuo starred at him. Izaya looked like crap. His hair was a little more of a shitty mess and he looked ready to fall over. What was going on? Shizuo hadn't seen him like this, not even after a big chase. It was starting to piss him off. 

He walked over and snatched Izaya's wrist. "Go take a break or something."

Izaya glared at him. "I don't need one. I'm fine!" Izaya snapped at him. He tried to yank his wrist free.

"No, you aren't, you shit bag." Shizuo didn't let go. He instead dragged Izaya out the door and in the hall before the steps. He tossed him on the floor. "Stay here and get some rest. I can handle the customers for now." 

"What the Hell? Has all this working together gotten to you head?" Izaya adjusted himself to lean against the wall. He gave a deep yawn blurring his next few words. "Don't think I'll just let you order me around." Before Shizuo could yell at him Izaya closed his eyes and smiled. 

Shizuo stood in the doorway watching as Izaya's chest rose and fell indicating he had fallen asleep. He had never actually seen Izaya sleep. He looked like... like a normal person for once. The smile that was slowly falling on his lips seemed so normal that Shizuo almost forgot who he was looking at.

Izaya's head started to fall to the side slightly. Shizuo smiled at that and turned around to go back to work. Izaya mumbled something causing Shizuo to stop. When Shizuo turned back around he saw that Izaya was frowning in his sleep. Shizuo tilted his head wondering what was wrong when Izaya mumbled again.

"Cold." Izaya muttered and then hugged himself in his sleep.

"Ah." Shizuo whispered out loud. He went and grabbed Izaya's jacket. The smell of him was so strong that it took Shizuo a second to recover from a little light headedness. The jacket felt like it was going to singe his fingers if he held it to long. He stood in front of Izaya and knelt down.

Izaya was still hugging himself and frowning with discomfort. His eyes were shut tight and his bottom lip trembled slightly. Shizuo laid the jacket over him like a blanket and watched as Izaya eventually unraveled and snuggled into it. Shizuo felt like something put his heart in a vice grip. 

He reached forwards and ran a hand through Izaya's hair. It was soft and Izaya leaned into the touch. Izaya would surely slice him open if he found out this small act of kindness Shizuo gave to him. Izaya gave a small hum in his sleep. He pulled his hand away after a moment and cursed himself. "Get some rest you shitty flea." Shizuo mumbled. He stood up and went back to work.

A few hours went by and Izaya was still napping in the hall. Shizuo had to make one call to Shinra to verify another medication but that was his only hic up. He had all the customers taken care of and was closing for lunch. He grabbed his lunch and sat in the floor against the wall.

"Wow. I can't believe this place didn't burn down with out me." Izaya gave a yawn as he stepped through the door. "You even closed for lunch by yourself."

Shizuo just grunted with his mouth fool.

Izaya walked and stood over him. "Did you put my jacket on me?"

Shizuo finished chewing and looked up at him. "You were shivering and I didn't feel like listening to your annoying voice." 

Izaya blinked in surprise. "My voice? I don't talk in my sleep Shizu-chan."

Shizuo grinned "Sure you don't. Why were you so tired anyway?"

Izaya turned and went to the fridge. "That's not your business." He grabbed his lunch and sat next to Shizuo.

"You shouldn't skip out on sleep. It'll fuck you up." Shizuo spoke as he ate.

"Thought I was already fucked up?" Izaya chuckled as he took a bite of his sushi. "You shouldn't talk about healthy habits as you sit there eating cake for lunch."

Shizuo looked at his food. He had brought a strawberry cake Kasuka had sent him. "It tastes good. You want some?"

"No. I don't like sweets." Izaya made a disgusted face.

"What ever. More for me." Shizuo took another bite. 

They continued eating when the phone suddenly rang. They both looked at each other and Shizuo got up to answer it. Izaya sat in the floor finishing his food but watching with curiosity.

"Celshins." Shziuo answer the phone.

"Hey Shizuo!" It was Shinra. "I have a HUGE group coming your way. I'm sure you guys are finishing up your lunch break so I wanted to give you a heads up."

"How big?" Shizuo asked. He looked over at Izaya and towards the filling station. Izaya seemed to pick up and got to his feet. He made his was over to the computer.

Shinra sounded out of breath. "Well there was a shoot out today and several members of the Yakuza were hurt."

"Shit..." Izaya said from the computer.

Shizuo looked over at him with wide eyes. They were caught up before they closed so what ever Izaya was looking at must have been big. "Shinra.... how many?"

"I got to go Shizuo! I have another one coming in." Shinra shouted an order to someone. "You guys might have to stay over late. I'll pay you extra though!" The line went dead.

Shizuo hung up the phone and started to walk to Izaya. There was a knock at their door but Shizuo ignored it. "Flea, there was a shoot out. What are we looking at?"

Izaya ran a hand through his hair. "Well Shizu-chan. Looks like we have a hundred and forty-five scripts in the system..."

Shizuo's jaw dropped and the knocking started again. "Oh fuck."

Izaya collected himself with a quick shake. " Well then, throw that gate open and let them in." Shizuo starred at him. Izaya just grinned. "Relax Shizu-chan. This is the best time to see humanity at their finest after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness. So it was brought to my attention that the doors and stairs didn't make much sense. I didn't really think about it until then. I picture the pharmacy is in a basement but Shizuo goes outside to smoke with such ease, not using the patient entrance. The way I picture it is that the building is kind of on a hill I think. So the basement is below with a door from the outside that people can get it. Does that make sense? I know it's in a city too though. God why did I do this to myself LOL.


	7. u5mlbidwf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EMERGENCY EMERGENCY! YAKUZA SHOOT OUT. ALL HANDS ON DECK!

Shizuo unlocked the door and it immediately opened up. One, two, three and up to seven people walked in quickly. Shizuo watched the door to see if anyone else would come in. They didn't have seating and it wasn't a very big room. It made Shizuo a little nervous. He would have to ask Shinra to get seating for people.

Izaya stood next to him grinning. "You ready?" He whispered. 

Shizuo starred at all the faces of the customers. He felt the floor sway slightly. He could handle lifting a vending machine and throwing it clear across town. He could handle being hit with a truck going forty-five miles an hour. This? This was something that he was unsure of.

With out waiting for an answer or Shizuo to get himself together Izaya walked past him. He threw his hands up and shouted at the new arrivals. "Alright! Dr. Kishitani has alerted us of the situation. We are going to work to get you back to your lovely lives of crime as soon as possible. If you would sit down, in the floor I guess, or just stand around that would be great. Shizuo Heiwajima here" Izaya pointed at Shizuo who was still standing in shock. "will call your name when we have something ready."

The group looked around at each other unsure. A few of them gawked at Shizuo and stepped back a little. There were a few in bandages who came in as Izaya was talking. One man in the corner rolled his eyes and Shizuo felt his nerves start to slip away.

Izaya was right. These were people in the Yakuza. These were the bastards that Shinra had just treated for a shoot out. He could do this. These people were people who should fear the name Shizuo Heiwajima and for good reason.

Izaya turned around and winked at him. "Ready monster? These won't fill themselves so you better get it together." He walked away and started filling scripts. 

Shizuo had to admit Izaya was good at talking to people. If it was him he would have just yelled and probably gotten pissed off about something. The whole place might be a crumbled mess of destruction. He followed Izaya and filled too.

"Thomas Tillery!" Shizuo called out.

"Chikage Manatori!" Another name shouted.

Shizuo called out name after name and waited on person after person. They eventually got to a point where Izaya was the only one doing the scripts and giving the names to Shizuo. The line never stopped and people kept pouring in.

One guy at the counter was still bleeding and bled on the counter. Shizuo had to clean it up and ended up making the person next angry. Shizuo threatened to beat the shit out of them.

"Seriously?! If you want blood all over you shit c'mere and I'll help you with that!" Shizuo yelled. They shut up almost instantly.

Izaya cut his finger opening a bottle and had to stop filling for a moment to clean it up. Shizuo had to run back and forth from the front counter to the filling station to keep up. Aparently the foil on the inside of the bottles was a bit sharp. He wouldn't really know though. Izaya needed to use the counting stick to open them where he just used a finger to pop through the foil.

When Izaya came back he sent Shizuo back up front and they continued like that for the next four hours. Eventually the last patient left with a great limp and Shizuo locked the door.

Izaya slumped against the wall panting. "Damn that was a rush."

Shizuo wasn't quite as winded but he felt exhausted. His eyes felt like they were burning from starring at the screen so long. "I didn't think about something like this happening. "

"It happens all the time." Izaya gave a breathless chuckle. "This is the first time they had a good place to go though."

Shizuo thought for a second. "You're right. Going to the hospital just results in police questioning and this way they can avoid all that."

Izaya blinked up at him in surprise.

"What?" Shizuo asked irritated.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised your little brain could think about it like that." Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo tried to be mad but for some reason he couldn't. He just laughed. "Shadup Flea."

Izaya smiled and closed his eyes. "Shit. I might just sleep here tonight. I don't feel like going all the way back home."

"Aren't we closed tomorrow?" Shizuo asked.

"Ah that's right. I can finally get some sleep." Izaya sighed and then stood up. "Alright. I will see you next week then Shizu-chan." Izaya gave a yawn and grabbed his jacket.

Shizuo isn't sure why but he felt he had more to say. So he did. "Hey." He rubbed the back of his neck. His mouth was suddenly dry and he felt awkward. Izaya just stood there looking at him with a raised brow. "Ummmm thanks I guess."

"Thanks?" Izaya's eyes flickered for a moment. There was that confusion floating in his gaze again like before.

Shizuo swallowed. "Just thank you idiot. Today was shit and you handled it well. That little speech or what ever was really good and I think-"

"Shut up monster." Izaya growled suddenly. He was squeezing his jacket.

"What?" Shizuo starred at him. The familiar rage slowly lighting up inside. "I was just-"

"I don't care. Don't think that us working together makes you any different than you were before. I still hate you." Izaya took a swallow and was shaking slightly. "I hate you so much more that you could ever know. The only reason I am here and do those things is because I want to observe humans here. I don't want you to fuck it up." He spat that last part.

Shizuo stood there. The rage so full he could feeling it seeping out his pores. "Izaya...." He gritted his teeth.

"Don't try and be calm you monster. It doesn't suit you." Izaya rolled his eyes and turned around. 

Shizuo went to grab him and Izaya stopped in the door way causing Shizuo to freeze in slight confusion. 

"But thank you for the jacket..." Izaya whispered. 

Shizuo stood there in shock. He wasn't even really sure if Izaya had actually said it or not. Thinking about it, Izaya had his back turned to him. Open. Shizuo hadn't realized it until that moment. Izaya was leaving himself wide open and trusting Shizuo not to attack him even after the provocation.

Izaya walked out with out another word leaving Shizuo to stand there thinking about what just happened. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Izaya thanked him.... but got mad when Shizuo thanked him? What the fuck? 

Shizuo stood in his kitchen making some ramen for lunch. It had been a well needed day off and the Pharmacy would be closed tomorrow as well. It was nice to have the week ends off. Shinra said it would be silly not to. Everyone needs a rest and some time off. This was the kind of job that needed a mental break.

Shizuo was smoking a cigarette while stirring his noodles up. He blew smoke out his nose with a laugh. Who knew Shinra actually had a heart. He heard his phone vibrate on the counter and checked it. It was Celty.

"Hey thanks again for all your hard work! I know it can't be easy working with Izaya." Her message read.

Shizuo broke the cigarette in his mouth. It fell out into his noodles. "Damn it!" He yelled as he grabbed it out and burned his hand. It was his day off! He didn't have to be around the flea and he shouldn't be thinking about him either.

"Don't remind me of the piece of shit." Shizuo replied.

He felt bad instantly when Celty responded. "Sorry. Just know it means the world."

He sighed. "Sorry. I'm glad you are able to take time and enjoy life. You really deserve it."

"Did Shinra send you the reports for the week?" She asked.

Shizuo cocked his head to the side. "No? Where they good?"

Celty took a few minutes to reply. In that time Shizuo had his lunch in a bowl and was sitting down to eat at his counter. His phone buzzed again and he grabbed it. He chocked slightly on his food. 

"Are you serious!? You guys made that much money?" Shizuo typed quickly. "Did he expect that?"

"Not at all. He expected to do well but with the big shoot out it was crazy. He wants to even give you and... the other guy a bonus." She replied with great care.

"Oh shit." He looked around his apartment. He smiled at his broken couch. "I might finally be able to pay off some of my debt to the city and get new furniture."

Celty sent a few emojis and he laughed at them. He sat his phone down and finished his lunch. It was a good day. He thought about what he was going to do tomorrow. The weather was going to be a little cooler.

He thought about Izaya and how cold he was at work. How he snuggled into his own jacket that Shizuo laid over him. Shizuo gritted his teeth at the thought and got up. He threw his dishes in the sink and decided to take a walk. Maybe some fresh air was what he really needed.

"Stupid fucking Flea. Stupid fucking jacket. Stupid fucking eyes." Shizuo was grumbling as he walked. Fresh air or not he couldn't stop his mind from floating to Izaya. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up. He drew in a long drag and blew it out with a shuddering breath. 

People were getting out of his way as he walked. Most people knew him and knew to stay away. A few people starred at him as he walked by. With a look that could freeze the devil himself they scampered away. Shizuo was getting angrier as he walked.

He had been walking long enough that the sun was bleeding streaks across the streets. A smell hit his nose suddenly. He stopped in on the sidewalk and looked around. He felt his skin boil as he caught a glimpse of Izaya sneaking down an alley. He glared at the alley that Izaya had disappeared down and then went to kick his ass.

As he approached the alley he heard voices. He paused at the entrance and hid to the side to listen. He cursed at himself for being stupid. He should just go over there and beat the shit out of Izaya for being in Ikebukuro but Izaya's voice sounded so tired that Shizuo couldn't help but listen.

"Really you guys need to give me a break." Izaya gave a chuckle. 

"Aozaki wants the info tonight." A man spoke sternly.

Izaya gave a sigh. "You guys do know I have another job now right?"

Someone shoved Izaya into the wall. "Don't you talk back. You had this job before that stupid pharmacy shit."

Izaya just laughed "I know I know. I just didn't expect it to be so much fun!" A swishing sound came and the man yelped. "Don't you dare get my jacket filthy with your blood now." 

Shizuo almost stormed down the alley to beat up the man who had pinned Izaya but as he peered around the corner he could see Izaya waving his knife at the man. He felt a small wave of relief followed by nausea at the thought he was about to help him.

"Now if you will excuse me. I have that information to gather for Aozaki tonight." He paused and laughed. "I may be tired but I am a true informant at heart. I will get that information tonight but you tell Aozaki that this is it. This is the last job I do for him." Izaya started walking away. "Oh and if he has a disagreement you tell him I will blast all his dirty little secrets anywhere that a two year old can find it."

"You son of a bitch!" On man yelled and lunged at Izaya. He dodge out of the way but not before slicing open the man's shoulder. "Dammit!"

Blood sprayed out in an arc made by his blade. Bits splattered onto his jacket sleeve and he glared at the man. His rage so strong Shizuo could feel it from his hiding place. Izaya took a deep breath and looked at the man. 

"Tisk tisk." Izaya smiled. "This jacket became very important to me and you got blood on it. Tell Aozaki I'll be sending him my dry cleaning bill. He gave a shrug and started to walk down the alley towards Shizuo's hiding place.

"Izaya Orihara! You're a fucking dead man you know!" The man screeched at Izaya.

Izaya shrugged as he walked. "Not the first time someone has called me that. Won't be the last either."

Shizuo looked around and quickly hid between two pillars to a building entrance. He watched as Izaya heading the opposite way down the street. Part of the way he stopped and leaned against a lamp pole. He looked so tired that Shizuo felt bad for him. Just a little. 

Izaya looked down at his jacket sleeve where the blood was. He starred at it for a few moments before getting mad and growling "Damn them." at it. He continued walking and Shizuo should have given chase but... he couldn't. Instead he headed back home.

Shizuo spent the next day cooped up in his apartment. Tom wanted to go get lunch with Verona but he was too pissed off. He didn't want to go anywhere. The most he did was pace his apartment. What happened to Izaya, where was he, did he get some sleep, would he be at work?

"DAMN IT!" Shizuo eventually screeched as he dropped to his knees while grasping his own hair. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD." He slouched over and after a few minutes of angry breaths he got up and went to bed. He could hear someone in the apartment above him shouting angrily about him being too loud. He ignored it and buried himself in his blankets. 

As he closed his eyes he could see the Flea getting beat up. Beat by someone other than him and it just made him angrier again.

The next day Shizuo walked into work. Izaya wasn't there yet and it made him feel uneasy. He was exhausted. He couldn't sleep last night. All he did was toss and turn and wake up shouting at Izaya. He walked over to the filling station and started to fill scripts. As he was counting some capsules he felt his eyes start to droop.

"Did you unlock the door yet?" Izaya's voice woke him up.

"Huh?" He turned around. A wave of relief washed over him at Izaya's voice.

Izaya was hanging up his jacket. "The door Protozan. Did you unlock it or are our patients just standing outside?"

The relief was quickly replaced by rage. "Fuck off."

Izaya blinked at him for a second. He seemed unprepared for the outburst. "You look like shit you know."

"At least I don't smell like it." Shizuo stomped to the switch and unlocked the door.

After helping a few patients they filled together in silence. There was a strange thickness to the air that neither of them could place. It wasn't anger but awkwardness maybe.

Shizuo was pouring out a liquid when Izaya snapped at him. "Did you really just pour that with out shaking it first!?"

Shizuo looked at him annoyed. "It's already mixed dipshit."

"It's a suspension you idiot. You have to shake it every time." When Shizuo looked at the bottle and back at Izaya he rolled his eyes. "A suspension means that it is a liquid with small particles SUSPENDED in it." Shizuo just blinked. "Meaning you have to shake the bottle to make the particles spread out evenly in it. If you don't then you are only pouring half of the medicine in the bottle." 

"Oh shit." Shizuo poured his contents back in and closed the lid. He shook it and poured it again.

"See how it is a lighter pink now?" Izaya pointed out.

Shizuo nodded. The liquid was a dark pink and thin. Now it was lighter pink and came out a bit thicker. "Thanks"

"Don't thank me. I just don't want you actually causing harm to one of my little humans." Izaya smirked. 

"What ever flea." Shizuo capped his bottle and put a label on it. "Take my thanks and stick up your ass for all I care. If there's room up there with your head being in it and all." He walked away before Izaya could respond.

Another patient came in and Izaya went to help them. Shizuo rolled his eyes as Izaya turned on his creep charm. Shizuo filled another suspension and recalled exactly what Izaya had said. He gave it a good shake and poured it carefully. It smelled sweet and made his mouth water slightly.

After Izaya finished his customer he went to lock the door. A woman shoved it open as he was flipping the switch. He starred at her and looked at Shizuo with raised brows. Shizuo's stomach growled loudly. This felt like trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe! Imagine a shoot out like this and they all piled into a pharmacy! How silly. Sure wonder what it is Izaya is doing and why Shizuo can't get him out of his head. Such a pest. Let the poor man sleep!  
*wink wink*


	8. bidthinlayr

Shizuo watched from the fridge area. He was about to grab his lunch when the woman shoved her way in. He knew that Izaya was going to turn her away. Shitty bastard needed to eat too and no one was going to get in the way of something that he wanted. 

"Sorry ma'am. We are closed for our lunch break right now. You'll have to come back." Izaya smiled at her. "We close for one hour every day at the same time. Surely you must have been aware of this?" Izaya tilted his head slightly with a smirk.

"I just walked in. Obviously you are open and can help me." She starred at him. "I made it before the door was locked."

Izaya just smiled. "Well now." Izaya leaned his head back to see Shizuo watching. "You hear that Shizu-chan? This one thinks that time means absolutely noting."

Shizuo scoffed before turning back to his food.

"Can't I just pick up my meds?" She threw her hands up.

Izaya turned back and crossed his arms. His expression suddenly grew dark. "JUST pick them up? Do you not understand that there is a process? Have you never used a pharmacy before?"

She starred at him blankly. 

"I mean I COULD get your meds and then wait on the next twenty people that JUST want their meds." He flipped the lock and the woman jumped slightly. "But then you would be cutting into Shizu-chan's lunch break."

"I shouldn't have to wait for you two to wipe your mouths. I want my medication just like Dr. Kishitani prescribed." The woman growled.

"Yes, and you will have them AFTER our lunch break which we are now being forced to extend due to your interruption." Izaya said cooly.

Shizuo was suddenly standing next to him. His arms crossed and he gave a huff causing the woman to flinch. He leaned over and growled. "Lunch is the same time everyday. It's the only time we get to eat so you can come back after. If you don't want to then come back tomorrow, during our OPEN times that are POSTED on the fucking door outside."

She threw her arms up and gave a stuttering threat. "I-I-I'm calling managment!" She yelled as she backed away to the door. She tried to open it forgetting Izaya had locked it. "Let me o-o-out!" She yelled. 

Shizuo hopped easily over the counter and walked towards her. She backed into the door and squeezed her eyes shut. He leaned over and Izaya flipped the lock. He pushed the door open causing her to fall out on her rear. He grinned at her.

"You can come back in an hour just like everyone else." He shut the door in her face.

Izaya stood on the other side of the counter with his smirk plastered on his face. "Well that was exciting."

"Who the fuck was she?" Shizuo growled as he hopped back over.

"I don't really care." Izaya went to grab his lunch. "I do wish I could hear the conversation between her and Shinra though." He chuckled as he sat down with his food. 

"We won't get in trouble right? I mean not that I give a shit but..." Shizuo had his lunch and was sitting next to Izaya. "I don't want to cause trouble for him and Celty."

Izaya laughed. "Why would anyone have trouble? She came when we were closing and just like any other human she was selfish. We have to eat Shizu-chan. We have to build up our strength and take a mental break sometime. The work in a pharmacy can be very stressful." 

"Yeah." Shizuo brought a sandwhich today. He watched as Izaya ate the same sushi he had last week. "Don't you ever eat anything else? This is why you are so fucking thin."

Izaya choked on his food. "Seriously? You're just as thin!"

Shizuo looked down at himself while raising his sandwhich. "Ha? I might be thin but I ain't scrawny like you!"

Izaya sat his plate down before facing Shizuo. "Excuse me. I am not scrawny."

Shizuo sat his food down to face Izaya the same. "I could snap you in half with two of my fingers."

"You could do that with anyone." Izaya shot back. "You are a beast with freakish strength. That does not make me thin."  
He gave Shizuo a shove. "We can't all eat like monsters do."

Shizuo didn't budge from the shove. He looked down at his chest where Izaya pushed and felt his skin burning slightly. He looked back up at Izaya who also didn't move. "Did you really just try to push me?"

Izaya shrugged. "Of course I did. Didn't you feel it- OOF!" Izaya cried out as Shizuo shoved him. Izaya fell over on his back.

"No, did you feel that?" Shizuo asked him. He sat back against the wall to continue eating his sandwhich. It was difficult with his smile so wide.

Izaya sat up giving him a glare. "Rude." He stood up and gave a yawn. 

Shizuo recalled the night he watched Izaya and the men in the alley. Was he still not sleeping? "Hey Flea. What do you do on the weekends?"

Izaya stopped and blinked at him in confusion. "What?"

Shizuo stood up and threw his trash away. "The weekend. We get it off so I wanted to know what you usually do."

Izaya starred at him and then narrowed his eyes. "None of your business."

"I was just making conversation you piece of shit!" Shizuo growled at him.

"I don't converse with monsters." Izaya said simply. He walked out the door but Shizuo followed him. "Leave me alone Protozan!"

Shizuo grabbed his arm and shoved him against the wall. "What the Hell is your deal? Why do you always need to start a damn fight!?" He growled. 

Izaya looked up at him defiantly. "I don't. I just finish them." He slashed his knife out catching Shizuos upper arm. He ripped through his shirt sleeve causing scarlet drops to hit the wall and bleed through the white shirt. 

Shizuo let go and starred at his arm. Izaya was panting still against the wall he held his knife up at Shizuo. "Just leave me alone."

Shizuo just starred at him. He knew he should be pissed off. He should bash the flea's brains in against the wall right now but all he could do was stare. Izaya still looked exausted. It was as if that little struggle took everthing out of him. And then a flash of him snuggling in his coat flashed in his mind.

"Son of bitch!" He roared as he threw a punch. Izaya closed his eyes and smiled. Then his smile fell. He opened his eyes to see Shizuo looking down. His body was shaking hard. Izaya looked at his own shoulder, now covered in white flecks from the dry wall. Shizuo's fists was lodged into the wall next to his head.

"Why.....?" Izaya managed to speak after a shocked shuddering breath. "Why didn't you hit me...."

Shizuo didn't look up at him.

"I fucking cut you." Izaya continued. "Drew blood and you still didn't hit me...." Izaya shoved him away. "Why can't you just be the monster you are!?"

Shizuo finally looked at him. "Maybe I don't want to." He yanked his hand from the wall and shook off the dry wall bits now tinged red from his bleeding knuckles. He took one more look at Izaya before turning to walk out. "I need a fucking smoke."

Outside he took a drag. Shinra would be upset about the hole in the wall. It was his own fault though. He knew who he was. Idiot should have made it with better material or something. He took another drag. 

Izaya should be laying in a heap of his own blood right now but the only one bleeding was himself. Why couldn't he punch him this time. He never had an issue before, in fact he loved the thought. Why? Why? "Fucking why!?" He shouted and threw his cigarette down. He stomped on it angrily, leaving bit of concrete splintered on the ground, before walking back in.

Izaya was by the lock. He looked up at Shizuo before looking away sharply and flipping the switch. They continued the rest of their day like normal. Shizuo didn't even clean up his arm but neither of them commented on it. They did their jobs and left for the day ready to start again tomorrow. 

Shizuo walked in the next morning surprised to find Izaya already there. Izaya was sitting against the wall with his own laptop. He was typing furiously and had a cup of coffee next to him. He didn't even notice Shizuo walk in. His hair was a ragged mess and the bags under his eyes were even more visible this time.

"How long have you been here?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya seemed a little startled but hid it quickly behind his smile. "A few hours. I didn't want to be late."

"Late?" Shizuo was fixing his name badge to his vest. "Why would you be late."

"This isn't my only job Shizu-chan. This is more of a hobby honestly." He sighed and closed his computer. "How many times must I tell you to mind your business?"

Shizuo growled. "What ever. Do what you want." He checked the time. They still had ten minutes before opening. He decided to just start filling while he waited. While he was counting some terrible smelling tablets he could feel Izaya watching him. It was making his skin prickle with irritation but he still ignored him. 

Eventually Izaya got up. "As an informant my job is to gather information."

Shizuo didn't look at him. He just kept counting. He was however listening to every word Izaya was saying. 

Izaya sighed. "Ah but sometimes I get so into my work I forget to sleep or even eat. I decided to come here a few hours early so that if I did get consumed by it I wouldn't be late."

Shizuo paused his counting. He didn't even know where he was but he knew it was past the thirty he needed. He looked at Izaya who was walking towards the lock. "Is that why you are always so tired? You forget to sleep?"

Izaya paused and looked over his shoulder at him. He gave a wink. "Maybe." He then flipped the switch to get their day started. 

A few hours into their shift and Shizuo got a script that was unfamiliar. "Hey Izaya, what is this?" He called over. Izaya was pulling a box of insulin from the fridge to label.

"Let me put this up." Izaya replied. Shizuo watched him place the label on then tuck it away in the fridge. He walked over to Shizuo afterwards. "What?"

"I don't know what this is. It says compound?" Shizuo pointed at the screen. "It has some creams I know but there are three listed with one quantity."

Izaya sighed. "A compound is when you take drugs and mix them to create something new." Izaya walked away and grabbed the creams. "In this case Shinra wants to use these." He sat them on the counter.

"Ok but he has one quantity and strengths that don't match up with what I have." Shizuo pointed out. "How do I know how much to use of them?"

Izaya sighed. "Try to keep up." He grabbed a piece of paper and drew a tic tac toe board. "This is called allegation." He started to plug in numbers and swiftly calculated while crossing out numbers and Shizuo was lost as soon as Izaya said allegation.

"Got it?" Izaya had the quantities written out.

"Huh?" Shizuo looked at the paper.

"Forget it. Your brain can't hand such simple math."

"Simple?! What the fuck is simple about that!?" Shizuo yelled.

"Stop yelling and just mix the quantities together idiot." Izaya walked away.

Shizuo glared and went to yell but Izaya turned around. "When you are done let me see and I will tell you if you did it right." He turned back and went to help a customer that Shizuo didn't notice before.

He looked at the creams before grabbing a small jar to mix them in. He poured out what he needed and stirred them together. Once finished he put his label on the jar and waited for Izaya to come back.

Izaya opened the jar to inspect the mixture. "Very good. You used half of this one right?" Izaya picked up a tube.

"Yeah, and only a third of this one." Shizuo held up another.

"Look at you. Moving up in the pharmacy world." Izaya gave a small laugh. "Let's continue." He walked over and started a new script.

Shizuo couldn't try to hide his smile if he wanted. He was really excited and then he smashed that excitement down. He didn't give a damn about Izaya's approval. He kept his smile however as he walked over to start a new script of his own.

The next few hours flew by. Shizuo had to call Shinra twice. One was to see if there was a cheaper alternative, there wasn't, and one was to see if a patient needed a follow up. Aparently the guy had an infected wound and was worried about losing his arm.

Everything else today was going great. He hadn't wanted to kill Izaya and they kept a steady pace. Izaya did end up getting a call on his cell phone and had to step out. Shizuo was pouring out a thick green liquid when Izaya told him.

Shizuo couldn't help it. The curiosity was gnawing it's way into his brain now. What was he doing? Is this the work that is taking away his sleep? Shizuo couldn't stop the questions that were squirming around in his mind.

He put down his counting spatula and moved to the doorway where Izaya had gone. There were no customers, thankfully, and he leaned to try and listen. Izaya sounded really annoyed.

"I sent you what I had. What else do you need?" Izaya asked.

There was a pause as he assumed Izaya listened to what the other was saying.

"Ok. Fine. I can go get it tonight..... Well next time be a little more clear on what you are needing...." 

Izaya sighed.

"Anything else?" He asked with annoyance.

"So. Let me get this straight. You need me to go there. Get the file and deliver it?" He gave a slight laugh. "Maybe after all this trouble I should just go get the file and keep it for myself. Seems important."

"Oh relax. You know that I am a man of my word." Izaya laughed again.

This made Shizuo scoff. Izaya was a piece of shit.

"Alright. I will get it tonight. After that we are done." Izaya seemed to hang up immediately before waiting on a reply.

Shizuo stepped away quickly to try and hide his eavesdropping. If Izaya noticed he didn't say anything. He walked and continued to use the filling area and they went back to work. The phone suddenly rang and Shizuo groaned.

"That can't be good." He commented as Izaya walked towards the phone.

"Since when is a call from Shinra ever a good thing?" Izaya said as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Shinra." Izaya said with a smile. 

"Yes I'm still alive. The beast has yet to kill me." Izaya grinned over at Shziuo.

Shizuo broke his spatula.

"Don't be disgusting Shinra." Izaya spat. "I wouldn't ever stoop so low!" His face grew a little pink.

Shizuo couldn't help but feel his own grow warm. What did Shinra say?

"Oh great. Another? Yes we can handle it." Izaya said and hung up. "Guess what!" Izaya said. He clapped his hands. "There was a car accident and we are about to get bombarded with a ton of my lovely humans."

"Great." Shizuo sighed. "What else did Shinra say?"

Izaya looked at him for a moment. "Nothing." He then walked over and looked at the back computer. "There's fifteen in here. Not too bad."

At that a few people walked in. Shizuo wanted to ask Izaya more questions but decided to ask later. Right now they had business to take care of. The people at the counter didn't look to thrilled to be there but as he walked closer one whispered and they all immediately looked at him with fear in their eyes.

Shizuo sighed. This was going to take a while.

After all the customers were gone and they were locked up they both agreed to stock up on their supplies before leaving. Shizuo was thinking about all the people they had just helped. It was fascinating to him how much the Yakuza would pay to keep people quiet.

"So let me get this straight. Some asshole tries to off one of the members and causes a huge pile up. To avoid Drs and keep the bystanders quiet they went to Shinra?" Shizuo asked Izaya while he was stocking up some vials.

"That's right. It wasn't a lot of people and they want to keep that under wraps. By avoiding the hospital they avoid the media and of course the police." Izaya grinned to himself while cleaning off the counter.

"Why are you smiling?" Shizuo asked as he put a box up.

Izaya looked at him with the smile still attatched. "Humans are just so interesting."

"How?" 

"Well if you caused an accident what would you do?" Izaya asked.

"I would make sure everyone was ok." Shizuo seemed confused by the question. Izaya just starred at him and waited. "What would you do?"

Izaya clapped his hands together. "Exactly. What would I do! What would Shinra do or what would your dear brother Kasuka do?" 

"Keep his name out of you mouth." Shizuo growled.

Izaya held his hands up. "Apologizes Shizu-chan. My point is everyone is so different who knows what anyone would do. The mob covers it up, some would try to help and I bet even some just try to leave like it never happened."

"Isn't that what they did?"

"No. They made sure everyone was well taken care of. I bet non of them are paying a dime for Shinra's treatments or even their medications." Izaya put his cleaning cloth away. "It's just so amazing that everyone is so different like that. They all can be in the same predicament but have completely different reactions."

"You know what." Shizuo had stocked some lids and was now putting his box back.

Izaya seemed excited and looked at him with a wide grin. "What?"

"You're fucking crazy." Shizuo said.

Izaya's smile fell. "Protozan' s don't matter anyway."

Shizuo laughed. Izaya just turned around and kept working. Shizuo didn't miss the way Izaya seemed dissapointed. Did the flea think that he was interested in people observation or what ever the flea got off on? Yeah right.

They finished up and were about to leave when Shizuo recalled something. "Hey what are you doing tonight?"

Izaya was zipping up his jacket. "Excuse me?" He looked at him confused. 

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He realized only now that it sounded so weird. Izaya had told him time and time again to mind his own business too. "I was just wondering."

Izaya laughed. "I don't really want to go out with you. How disgusting!"

"Shut up! I wasn't asking you out. That's fucked up." Shizu yelled. He felt his face growing hot. 

Izaya just kept laughing. "You're the one asking!"

"Just go home and get some sleep Flea." Shizuo growled at him.

Izaya stopped laughing. His face a new shade of pink as Shizuo gave him a stern look. "I will do as I please. I don't know where you get off acting like you give a damn. I don't need anyone looking out for me. I can take care of myself and if I wanted someone to give me advice I would try and ask someone that actually had some brain cells."

Shizuo glared at him. He grabbed his coat and pushed past Izaya. "Do what ever the fuck you want. I just didn't want you to over do it or something shit bag."

Izaya starred after him and shouted. "Stupid monster!"

It was dark out as Shizuo sat in his apartment. He couldn't stop thinking about what Izaya might be doing and it was pissing him off. How dare the flea get in his head like this. He had some kind of job to do tonight. When was it and what did it really entail? 

He took a deep breath and squeezed his knees as he made a choice. He stood up, grabbed his coat and walked out of his apartment into the night. If Izaya was in Ikebukuro he would find him and squash him. Keep him out of the city and out of trouble. It wasn't because he was worried. It was because he didn't want the Flea making anyone else miserable.

He was walking down the street while repeating the same words over and over in his head. "I don't care. I don't care." He kept saying it over and over again to himself in hopes that eventually it would be true. 

He stopped at a cross walk and went to light a cigarette. The street lights illuminated him bright and at the scent of a certain flea he dropped the cigarette. He looked up to see Izaya walking infront of him on the other side of the street. His back was turned and he was moving quick. 

Shizuo looked around. There weren't a lot of people out and Izaya didn't seem to notice him. He then looked up at the light shinning on him. There was no way Izaya should have missed him. This caused Shizuo to feel a twinge of worry spike. He quickly went across the street to follow him. He ducked behind an alley a few times when Izaya paused and looked around. 

He kept following Izaya until they were in a different part of the city. There was a large house that Izaya was starring at. He looked at his phone and back at the building. It looked like he was comparing a photo or maybe just an address. After nodding to himself he pocketed his phone and quickly darted across the large yard of the house.

Shizuo watched as Izaya made his way to the side of the house and up a tree that was close by. He couldn't see what Izaya was doing in the tree. Suddenly he watched in amazement as Izaya's form leapt from the tree and onto the windowsill. 

Shizuo thought for sure he would fall but he didn't. Izaya had as much grace as a cat. He balanced on the sill perfectly. Shizuo couldn't make out what he was doing from his spot but he could tell Izaya had the window open. In another instant the informant had vanished inside. 

Shizuo waited. He waited for as long as he could before he darted across the yard to the tree Izaya had climbed. He waited about three minutes but to Shizuo that felt like hours. He starred up into the branches and listened. He could hear no sound except for the leaves gently blowing in the wind. He then climbed up the tree and looked through the window. It was dark but he didn't see anyone inside. It looked like a reading room. 

Shizuo wasn't sure what he was doing here. He didn't give a damn about Izaya. If the bastard wanted to get himself killed or work himself to death then he was doing the world a favor. Shizuo didn't care at all as he leapt from the tree and through the open widow straight into Izaya's business.


	9. inju15qidcm

He felt his heart thudding in his ears. This was someone else's home that he was now breaking into! He quietly crept forward and towards and open door. He leaned out and seen it lead into a hallway. Across from the room was a banister that went all the way around to a large stair case going down. Shizuo stepped out and gave a sniff. Izaya went to the right.

Shizuo had been walking a few paces when a sound behind him stopped his movement. A door was opening. Shizuo looked around and quickly let himself into a door next to him. He had the door cracked slightly to look out and see what was going on. 

A large man had entered the hall. He was wearing a long purple silk robe with gold lettering on the front right chest pocket. The man yawned and waved a hand at the door he left. He walked past the door Shizuo was hiding behind. 

"That damn woman. I didn't hear any sounds. Interrupting my sleep to check on a fucking ghost." The man muttered as he walked. He went to the stairs and made his way down them. 

Once out of sight Shizuo slipped out. He sniffed the air and continued in the direction that Izaya's scent had come from. He was coming up on another door. He listened but no sound came out. He went to continue when the man's muttering sounded again.

Shizuo slipped into the door. It was another quiet room with nothing in it but boxes of what Shizuo felt like was junk. He had the door cracked when he heard foot steps sounding. The scent of flea began to grow stronger and he could hear the man of the house coming up the steps. Shizuo didn't give a single fuck about the flea about to be caught. He didn't care at all as he quickly opened the door, reached out and snatched a fur trimmed coat and yanked the owner inside the room with him. Yeah he didn't give a single fuck as he covered Izaya's mouth and held him against the wall next to the now closed door. 

It felt like an eternity. He was starring into rusted eyes that were wide with shock. His hand felt warm against Izaya's lips. He tried not to think about how soft they were against his palm. The sound of the man outside was louder as he passed the door. 

The man walked by and went back into his original room, closing the door behind him. Shizuo breathed a sigh of relief but the breath caught as those shocked rusted eyes were now a light with rage.

He let Izaya go and backed away. Izaya stood huffing and had his knife out in an instant. He glared at Shizuo.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Izaya yelled in a whisper.

Shizuo looked at the door. "Looks like I'M saving your ass."

"Seriously? You think I can't handle that guy?" Izaya seemed trully offended.

"I know you can handle that guy idiot. I just didn't think you wanted a fight. Aren't you sneaking?" 

Izaya smacked his own face. "Are you serious. Why are you even here? Did you actually follow me?"

Shizuo looked away. "Yeah... I seen you walking around and followed you here...."

"Why?" Izaya demanded.

"I guess..." Shizuo wasn't sure why really.

"You guess what. Damn it, you really are just a stupid protozan aren't you." Izaya put his knife away and peaked out the door. All was quiet. "I could have done this all fine if you hadn't have shown up."

Shizuo looked down. Wait why was he feeling bad. Izaya was the one here stealing! He looked up sharply. "What are you here for anyway?"

Izaya closed the door and sighed. "I'm getting files for my contract." He flipped out his phone and started typing. "Now I need to meet up with them to deliver it."

"What's on the files?" Shizuo was now curious. "Why are they so important that you would sneak here like this?"

Izaya shut his phone. "It's proof. Actually none of you damn business."

Shizuo thought for a moment. Izaya opened the door slowly and started to sneak out. Shizuo followed quietly. They were both sneaking down the hall when Izaya stopped suddenly. Shizuo almost ran into him.

"What?" He whispered.

Izaya looked behind him. "Somethings not right..." 

"Wha-" Shizuo started to ask what was going on. 

Izaya turned quick with a flash of panic in his gaze. He dived and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist taking them both over the railing of the stairs. Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Izaya as he fell. He made sure to keep Izaya in his arms as his back collided with the stairs below.

The wind was knocked out of him and before he could stand Izaya was already up and throwing a few knives above them. Shizuo had no idea what was happening until a few bodies fell from above. Izaya turned quickly, grabbed Shizuo's arm and started to run towards the front door.

"Izaya what the hell!?" Shizuo yelled.

"It was a fucking set up!" Izaya yelled. Suddenly there was gunfire and bullet holes appeared at their feet. Izaya stopped with Shizuo next to him. They both looked up at the stairs and on the landing was the man in the purple robe.

"So you thought you could just come in here and take what isn't yours?" The man spoke. As he stared, two men on each side of him started coming down the stairs. The front door opened and two more men appeared behind Shizuo and Izaya.

Izaya grinned. "What's not mine isn't yours either is it?" 

The man rolled his eyes. "I don't care how you look at it. You won't be around much longer to tell anyone."

Shizuo stiffened next to Izaya. "What's going on flea." He growled in a whisper.

Izaya smirked. Not taking the eyes off the man on the stairs. "Oh Shizu-chan. Did I not tell you why I was here?" He spoke loud and clear. A few of the men placed their hands on the guns. "This is Yakitchi Makadori. The most successful child pornographer in Tokyo."

Shizuo felt his blood start to boil as Izaya kept talking.

"You see he pays well for his goons to kidnap and snap pictures for him to turn around and sell. I was here to get proof so that the Yakuza could take care of him." Izaya raised his hands in the air. "Ah but it seems I was set up wasn't I?"

The man laughed not knowing the danger he was in now. "That's right. I knew someone was coming and I had things prepared for it."

"I take it the file I downloaded was fake?" Izaya asked.

"Of course." The man cackled now. "You are such a fool!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shizuo who had been silent suddenly erupted. Izaya dropped to the ground as Shizuo grabbed a man behind him with one hand while punching the other in the face, knocking him through the door. In a swift motion he swung the man around he grabbed and threw him up the stairs knocking down the two men on Yakitchi's left side.

Before the other two could react Izaya was up and threw two knives at lightning speed. They sliced through the hands each had on their guns causing them to drop the weapons. Yakitchi screeched an order but it went unheard as Shizuo launched himself up the stairs and finished off the two men with bleeding hands.

Izaya walked up the steps slowly while Shizuo straightened up.

Yakitchi backed away into the wall and slid against it. "You can't touch me. You'll be sorry if you do!" The man before Izaya was pathetic and began to beg as Shizuo moved closer. "Please. Please. I-I'll do anyth-thing you want!"

Shizuo now stood next to Izaya. "Can you get those files?"

Izaya looked at him from the side. "Of course you idiot." He then took off up the stairs towards the original room Izaya had went to.

Shizuo starred at the man under him. He knelt down at eye level. "So. Let me get this straight."

The man was shaking so hard that his teeth were chattering.

"You tried to kill Izaya, which I don't care about, and myself?" Shizuo took a deep breath before screaming in the mans face. "THAT MEANS YOU ARE PREPARED TO BE KILLED YOURSELF!?"

The man urinated on himself right before Shizuo slammed his fist into his face.

"What a violent brute." Izaya said at the top of the stairs.

"Had it coming." Shizuo muttered.

"Well I have the files. You are more that welcome to stay here if you want." Izaya smiled as Shizuo threw him glare. "Once I deliver this." He held up a flash drive. "This place will be swarmed with people that neither you or I want to deal with."

"Is it safe to turn it in? You were set up." Shizuo asked. He couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

Izaya picked up on it easily. "Stop worrying about me. It doesn't suit you well at all. I won't be turning it in to the man that set me up." Izaya walked past him to the front door. 

Shizuo followed him out the door. "Fuck off. If I wasn't here you'd look like swiss cheese."

Izaya laughed as they walked out and through the yard. "Don't think I owe you one."

"Yeah right." Shizuo laughed. It felt weird this time. It didn't feel wrong but completely unnatural that they were laughing together like this. It wasn't normal but Shizuo wasn't upset about it.

They got to the street and Izaya looked at Shizuo. He had a strange look on his face. It wasn't a look to kill but a thoughtful look. Shizuo looked back at him and they held gazes for just a moment before Izaya looked away.

"Right. I need to go and get this to the right person. I'll see you at work in the morning." Izaya said.

"You want me to come with you?" Shizuo couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. He didn't know what he was doing.

Izaya stopped and looked over his shoulder. He shrugged. "I don't care what you do Shizu-chan."

Shizuo took that as an invitation and followed. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Izaya had a lighter tone to his steps than Shizuo. All Shizuo could think about was what if he didn't follow, how many times has this happened? He lit a cigarette and broke the silence between them.

"So your work is always this dangerous?" He asked.

Izaya didn't stop or look at him as they walked. "I'm an informant for the Yakuza. What do you think?"

Shizuo crushed the cigarette between his lips and forced himself to try and stay calm. He couldn't get the image of Izaya bloodied body out his head. He hated the fact that someone else other than him just tried to kill him.

"Seems that not all your work is as shitty as I thought." Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya gave a laugh. "Sometimes it is but I enjoy it. I don't mind the danger in fact I look forward to it."

"Really?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes. So many humans with so many desires. It's amazing what they will ask for when their lives are on the line." Izaya looked up and threw his hands out. "I could never get enough of the expressions they give me as I tell them their worlds are crumbling around them. It's like... I don't know how to describe it."

"I know I say this a lot but your fucked up." Shizuo sighed.

Izaya leapt on a small brick wall next to them and swung around the light pole laughing. "Maybe I am fucked up!"

Shizuo sighed again. Yeah Izaya was fucked up. "So who are we turning this thing in to?"

Izaya grinned. "Shiki. Oh he will be excited to know about the set up. Even more pleased that Mr. Yakitchi will be out of business."

"At least that's one scumbag out of the city." Shizuo nodded.

Izaya took a sharp turn and ran down an alley. Shizuo quickly followed and they ended up infront of an art gallery back entrance. Izaya gave a knock and after a moment the door opened to a gruff man. 

"Yeah?" The man asked.

Izaya gave a bow. "Izaya Orihara here to meet with Shiki please."

The man rolled his eyes. "And him?" He glanced at Shizuo.

Izaya looked at him and grinned. "Oh him? That monster is my body guard. I ran into a bit of trouble."

The man looked at the two of them and then ushered them inside. Shizuo felt all the hair on his arms rise at the chill to the air. The gruff looking man walked them down a hall way and to a door on the right. He knocked and after a "Come on" they entered the room.

The room was large and fancy like a hotel lobby. It had a large red sofa in a horseshoe shape and in the center was a man dressed in a white suit. The wrinkles on his face told a story that Shizuo didn't think he ever wanted to know.

"Orihara and... Heiwajima?" The man raised a brow.

"Oh this brute showed up at Yakitchi's and I decided to use him as a bodyguard." Izaya sat on the couch.

Shizuo walked behind him and smacked his head. "Shut it Flea."

"Owch! So rude." Izaya faked injury and looked at the man. "Well Shiki as you might have guess I was set up. You really need to choose your subordinates wisely."

Shiki leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Did you get the files?"

"Oh of course I did. They were disgusting and I really hope you make that sack of garbage suffer. I would love to see his face as he burns. Can you arrange that?" Izaya smiled sweetly.

Shiki sighed. "No." He glanced at a man by the door who immediately went to take the drive from Izaya. "He will take care of that. You did good work Orihara."

"Don't I always?" Izaya gave a smirk.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Shizuo growled.

Izaya rolled his eyes and looked back. "Be quiet. The normal men are talking."

"Ha?" Shizuo glared at Izaya. A few men at the door tensed up.

Shiki waved a hand. "I keep it cold in here on purpose. The cold makes people more nervous and talk faster." He looked at Shizuo. "Thank you for assisting Orihara in this matter. I will make sure you are compensated."

"No need. I don't really give a damn. I just didn't want the idiot to die by someone else's hands." Shizuo growled.

Shiki didn't change his expression as he looked back at Izaya who just shrugged. "Well regardless as to why you helped out you have my thanks. Mr. Yakitchi will be out of business."

Shizuo nodded. Izaya smiled. Shiki stood up indicating they were done and Shizuo and Izaya made there way out. They headed out of the alley and started walking down the street. Izaya's shoulders slumped and he seemed to be dragging his feet.

"Hey are you alright?" Shizuo asked. He walked quicker to stand next to him.

Izaya looked up at him. "Hmmm? Oh yes. Now that this job is done I can finally sleep." He yawned.

Shizuo looked ahead. Maybe now Izaya wouldn't be so tired at work. "Yeah you really needed it." 

"Again Shizu-Chan. Stop worrying about me. It's disgusting." Izaya grumbled as they walked. 

"Shut it. I just don't want you making me do all the work at the pharmacy." Shizuo growled.

Izaya stopped walking. Shizuo paused at the lack of foot steps. He turned around to face the smaller man. 

"What?" He asked. He looked around half expecting someone to attack them again. "Izaya what's wrong?" At that there was a sudden pain in his left shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gawd this was ridiculous. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. 1qdprnedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Shizuo? Not even he really knows or understands.

Shizuo didn't know what happened. He reached up and gripped where the pain was. When he pulled his hand away red scarlet drops fell to the ground. He starred at them in awe for a second before looking up at Izaya.

Izaya was standing there. Breathing hard and had the angriest look Shizuo had ever seen on the man. Izaya glared at him so fiercely that Shizuo thought he was about to ignite into flame right there.

"What... The fuck...?" Shizuo reached up again and this time felt something protruding from his shoulder. He yanked it out and starred into his palm. Izaya's switch blade.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He spoke at his palm. "Did you just fucking stab me!?" Shizuo yelled. He looked up just in time to see Izaya take off running. "YOU BASTARD!" Shizuo screeched and the chase was on.

As Izaya ran and Shizuo chased a figure was standing at the edge of the alley they had come from. A puff of air escaped his mouth as Shiki spoke to no one but the night air. "That's more like it."

As Izaya ran Shizuo chased. The blood flinging to the ground in his chase leaving a speckled trail on the street. Luckily the wind seemed to be drying it out quickly. His shoulder throbbed no the less.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE IZAYA!" He screamed as he ran.

Izaya looked hatefully over his shoulder. He didn't reply with words. Instead he threw two more blades. One slicing Shiuzo's cheek and the other Shizuo barely batted away.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Shizuo screamed again. Izaya just kept running.

Shizuo didn't know how long they had ran and lost count of the knives that Izaya had thrown. Izaya had climbed a fire escape and now they were running along the roof tops. The city moving past in a blur as they ran. Shizuo could feel the sting in his wounds but the adrenaline rush drove him on.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU DAMN LOUSE!" Shizuo screeched.

Izaya flew across a rooftop to land on another but as he landed his feet slid across loose gravel on the top of it. He didn't seem to expect it as he himself rolled across the rooftop kicking gravel in an poor attempt to catch himself.

Izaya tried to get up to run but Shizuo was on top of him in an instant. Izaya had just managed to sit up as Shizuo tackeled him and the both rolled across the roof to the edge.

Shizuo head slammed into the concrete wall on the roof edge and splintered concrete rained on them. Izaya tried to shield his eyes but Shizuo grabbed his hands and pinned them down. Izaya began coughing as dust and debris went in his mouth.

"Fucking bastard!" He yelled.

After Izaya's stopped coughing he glared defiantly up at him. His chest moved rapidly as he breathed. He was still struggling even though they both knew it was pointless.

Shizuo leaned closer and growled in his face. "Stop trying to fucking run you idiot!"

Izaya finally went slack and glared up at him. "Get the fuck off of me." He growled back.

Izaya's face was close enough that Shizuo could feel his warm breath against his face. His grip on Izaya's wrists tightened causing a gasp to escape from his lips. His breath smelled of burnt coffee and it made Shizuo even angrier.

"You don't get to tell me what to do Izaya. You just fucking stabbed me. After I fucking helped you YOU STABBED ME!" He yelled.

Izaya didn't flinch. "I don't remember asking for you help!" Izaya spat.

Shizuo starred at him in shock. "Seriously!?"

"I'm sorry. Do you recall something I don't? Because what I remember is you stalking me and following me into something that was NONE of your business. What? Did you think we were friends now? Did you think I would see you as an ally after working with each other?"

Shizuo stayed silent as he glared at Izaya. He was starting to breath harder himself. He could see his breath billow out into Izaya's face but Izaya just kept talking. He didn't understand what was happening. Why Izaya was acting like this. No he never expected to be friends but he didn't expect Izaya to lash out like this.

"What's the matter Shizu-chan? Go on and kill me." Izaya sneered.

"No." Shizuo growled. "Just shut the fuck up!"

Izaya stopped talking for just a minute. Confusion flashed in his eyes for a second before they filled back up with anger. "Then get off." He said through clenched teeth. He began to struggle again.

Shizuo didn't miss it. "There's that fucking look again! Why can't' I stop seeing it!" He growled.

"What?" Izaya stopped moving again. "What did you say?" 

Shizuo didn't mean to say it. He wished he could put the words back into his mouth but there they were. In the air on a cold night. "Nothing!"

Izaya suddenly smiled. "I see what's going on now."

"Wha-" Shizuo started to say but was cut off as Izaya thrust his hips upwards grinding them into Shizuo's. 

"Come on monster. See what's here. Fill that fucking delusion you seem to have. Take me right here on the roof." Izaya sneered. He threw his head back exposing his neck. 

Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut with anger burning through his veins. He felt Izaya against him and seen his eyes flash in his mind. He opened his eyes back open to glare down at Izaya. He then felt the anger melt away as he watched Izaya writhe beneath him.

He couldn't stop seeing Izaya in that hallway with his damn coat, his eyes or the way he felt in his arms back at that trash's house. He swallowed hard as he noticed how thin his wrists were in his hands and if he really tried he could feel Izaya's heart beat in them. 

Izaya took notice of Shizuo starring and lost in though. He lowered himself and tried to lift his head closer to Shizuo. Shizuo didn't move, he felt completely frozen here with his thoughts running wild. Izaya got closer and Shizuo thought he was going to kiss him and there was a strong part of him that wasn't going to deny him but he moved his head to the side of Shizuo's.

Shizuo leaned down with out thinking to let Izaya get close to his ear. To feel his breath send shivers to the base of his spine. "Know something Shizu-chan?" He wispered into Shizuo's ear. His breath hot and vibrating against his ear.

Shizuo felt everything light on fire at once. He face, his chest, his arms down to his legs. Izaya's breath in his ear caused him to relax his grip for just a moment. Just a single moment to try and evaluate his feelings. 

"I'd rather fuck a chuck of dried balsa wood." A single moment was all it took for him to bite the flesh beneath Shizuo's ear. Fresh blood spilled between them and down Shizuo's neck. 

"Fuck!" Shizuo growled.

Izaya wriggled free and jumped quickly on the edge of the roof. Shizuo sat up holding his bleeding wound. "Sorry Shizu-chan. As much as YOU would love to entertain the thought I have some sleep to catch up on." He then turned and stepped lightly off the edge with out another word.

Shizuo forgot about his wound in an instant. He was up and looking helplessly over the edge. Time seemed to stop as he held his breath, eyes scanning frantically for Izaya. Izaya was on the ground running down the street. Shizuo watched his breath billow out into the night with relief. 

He grabbed the concrete and squeezed so hard that he broke big hunks off. He wanted to scream into the night but instead he fell to the ground and leaned against the small wall. He looked at his bloody hands. Izaya got him a few times tonight and he had the opportunity to return the favor but he didn't. He couldn't.

"Idiot should've broken his neck on the way down." Shizuo growled. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A soft smile slowly formed on his lips. "Bastard."

The next day Shizuo walked into work. He had bandaged himself up when he got home. Most of the injuries seemed to be healing well. Surprisingly the worst one was the bite. It was still bleeding when he got home and he had a hard time with it.

Shizuo hung up his coat and gave the air a sniff. Izaya's scent was still stale. He wondered if Izaya would even show up today after what happened. He felt dissapointment bloom in his chest at the thought.

"Whatever." He grumbled. He walked over to the switch and went to flip it.

"My my. The beast still showed up to work?" Izaya said from the door way.

Shizuo turned around and glared at him. "What about you? Aren't you afraid I'll snap your fucking neck after last night?"

Izaya shrugged. "Not really. You kinda need a job and wouldn't want to upset dear old Celty right?"

Shizuo felt the switch crack by his hand. "Shut it."

"I would never miss a chance to see my dear humans anyway." Izaya grinned as he walked to the filling computer.

Shizuo wanted to be even more pissed off than he was but seeing Izaya in a good mood he couldn't. Izaya looked better than he had in days. The bags under his eyes were almost gone and he didn't seem so sickly. His hair was even combed out.

"Tch" Shizuo flipped the switch and they began their day.

After a few hours and a few customers Shizuo was filling a script for some powder in a bottle. He read the label Amoxicillin 400MG/5ML. He shrugged and attached his label. He finished the script and was going to start the next one when the bell dinged.

"Excuse me." A woman walked in. She was carrying a little girl in her arm. 

Shizuo walked up while Izaya stayed away. It was a little odd. Izaya didn't even make a move to go up to the counter. "Yes ma'am." Shizuo asked as he approached.

"Hello. Dr. Kishitani sent a script over for my daughter here." She looked at her child that was a bit red faced. "She doesn't feel well and I would like to get her home."

"Of course." Shizuo nodded in understanding. "What is her name and date of birth."

"Kuri Okoko." She replied.

Shizuo pulled her up after getting the date of birth and grabbed the script. It was the powder he just did. He walked back over and grabbed a bag. "Looks like there is not charge."

"Can I get a syringe?" She asked.

Shizuo looked confused. "Syringe?"

"Yes. He said it was a liquid right? I don't like to use the cups. She takes it easier with a syringe." She smiled at her child. 

"Ummmmmm." Shizuo looked at the drug. "Hey Izaya!" He turned and called out to Izaya.

Izaya looked up from a tray he was counting on. He had three large bottles full and was filling a fourth with some capsules. "Yes?"

"C'mere for a second." Shizuo asked.

Izaya looked at the mother and child and back at Shizuo. "No."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Sorry ma'am. I'll be right back."

"Ok." She replied. She looked a little worried and this pissed Shizuo off.

"What the fuck Izaya?" Shizuo growled when he got to him.

"I don't like sick children. They are gross." Izaya muttered. "What did you want?"

Shizuo thrust the bottle in his face. "That sick kid needs medicine. It was supposed to be liquid or something."

Izaya took the bottle. "Seriously" Izaya asked him. He looked at him with that shitty expression. Like Shizuo was too stupid to understand.

"What? I don't get it." Shizuo said. Izaya was pressing his buttons hard now.

Izaya sighed. "Reconstitution."

"I don't care about politics or what ever!" Shizuo growled.

"No idiot. Not the constitution!" Izaya face palmed. "UGH, why are you like this?"

Shizuo blinked.

"Reconstitution is when you take a drug like this." He held up the bottle. "And add water to make it into the liquid. The powder is highly concentrated so adding the water reconstitutes it."

Shizuo nodded slowly. "I see. But why not just make it a liquid in the first place?"

"They have a very short expiration. Usually it's about a week. So we don't mix it until the patient gets here." Izaya walked towards the sink. "I'll show you how to mix it."

Shizuo followed and watched Izaya read the label on the bottle. "See here in the bold print?"

Shizuo leaned over. He could feel Izaya's breath on his cheek making him feel a little off. A slight wobble hit to where he had to place a hand on the wall. Izaya didn't notice as he pointed out the print on the bottle. "It says fifty-one." Shizuo observed.

"Right." Izaya pointed to the water tube on the wall. "So we fill this to the fifty-one mark." He filled it up carefully. "Then we add it here. Sometimes it's in two parts so you have to read the label carefully. They put your amount in bold so it's easier to find but always double check before mixing so we don't make mistakes."

Shizuo nodded. He leaned forward to read the tube on the wall. It had measurements for millilitres all the way to a hundred and twenty. "So the you shake it right?"

Izaya reached up to fill the bottle. He had already taken off the lid and foil. "Right." He filled up the bottled and went to back up not realizing how close Shizuo was. He stepped on Shizuo's foot and lost his own footing slightly. "Don't stand so damn close!"

Shizuo stepped back catching Izaya in his arms to steady him. "Well watch where you're going you damn louse!"

Shizuo had his arms under Izaya's to hold him steady. Izaya felt warm and Shizuo could see pink tinging his ears but couldn't see his face to see how far it traveled. He could smell Izaya's shampoo strongly and it made his heart thud uncomfortably in his chest. Luckily they didn't spill the medicine.

"Gonna let go?" Izaya asked. 

Shizuo backed away quickly. "Sorry."

"Idiot." Izaya grumbled and turned to walk towards the customer. "After you shake it up and make sure it's mixed well then your done." Izaya didn't face him. "I'll finish up you go fill some more."

Shizuo watched Izaya go and put on his charm for the customer. He could tell Izaya didn't really enjoy himself as he usually did. "Tch." He turned and started to fill.

Shizuo had been filling non stop and it was finally time for lunch. He flipped the switch and Izaya sat with his lunch against the wall. Shizuo grabbed his lunch and sat with Izaya. Today he brought a sandwich and cola. Once again their shoulders brushed but Shizuo didn't move.

Izaya did. He scooted away. Shizuo frowned at his food at the loss of warmth from the smaller man. It was making him a little angry that Izaya was trying to get away from him. He scooted closer in silence. Not caring what the stupid flea thought.

Izaya stiffened up when they touched again. With an annoyed sigh he scooted again. Shizuo waited a moment, relishing in Izaya's annoyance. He scooted over again with out a word. He couldn't deny now that he was enjoying himself.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Izaya finally said after they had scooted a few more times. 

Shizuo froze mid scoot. He sat his butt back on the floor slowly. "Nothing." He looked away. 

"Yes you are. Why do you need to sit so damn close to me?" Izaya asked. He turned fully to face Shizuo and glared at him. "Last night was a joke you know. I wasn't being serious."

Shizuo's whole face went red and the drink he was holding popped in his hand. Cola went everywhere all over his face and Izaya. They both sat in silence before Izaya finally spoke. 

"Shizu-chan?" 

"Yeah?"

"You're a fucking idiot." 

Shizuo glanced over at him. He could feel the sticky cola running down his collar. He felt the heat still burning in his face. He wanted to yell at Izaya but when he saw the flea soaked from cola he couldn't stop himself. 

"Pfffttt hahahaha!" He started to laugh.

Izaya just starred at him like he was mad. "Are you seriously laughing? You got cola all over me!" Izaya stood up angrily. "Why are you laughing?"

Shizuo looked up still smiling. "I don't know. It was funny."

Izaya glared at him. He turned and stomped into the hallway. "Stupid Neanderthal." He growled as he left the room.

Shizuo took a deep shuddering sigh to calm his laughter. He didn't know what else to do. Izaya's wet hair matted to his face and clingy shirt made him uncomfortably aware of how thin Izaya was. He looked down at his vest and shirt. He was in no better shape.

He stood up and threw his soaked sandwich away. He walked in the hall to apologize. "Hey Izay.....ya..." The words lost to the air. 

Izaya was in the hall hunched over pulling his wet shirt off. He was facing away from Shizuo. Shizuo could see countless scars and bruises across his back. Were those from him? Izaya flung his shirt off to the floor with a wet thud and turned around.

"What?" He demanded. "Want to laugh more?"

Shizuo's eyes trailed down Izaya's neck to his chest and traveled to his waist. His abdomen was in the same shape as his back. Shizuo fought the strong urge to reach out and touch the small scars that littered him. 

"Are those all from me?" He asked suddenly.

Izaya looked confused but then realized what he was saying. "Stop starring..." He said quietly.

Shizuo didn't look away. He just kept starring. "Answer me."

"Why do you suddenly care how much damage you do to me?" Izaya asked harshly. "You've never asked before. We've been doing this for years, breaking and running around the city."

"I've... I've just never seen before." Shizuo took a step closer.

Izaya stood his ground. "I said stop starring at me."

Shizuo took another step. Another. One more. He was standing right in front of Izaya who was staring fiercely up at him. It was as if he was trying to prove something. As if he dared Shizuo to try something. 

"Izaya..." Shizuo spoke quietly. 

He reached out and carefully let his hand fall against Izaya's side. Izaya flinched but didn't run and Shizuo didn't miss the hitch in his breathing. He allowed his other hand to do the same and slowly run down Izaya's sides, feeling his ribs as he went. He could count them if he wanted to.

Izaya's skin was also so pale and for the most part smooth. Shizuo felt something in his chest squeeze tighter as his hands traveled against the risen skin of scars. He felt the ridges of Izaya's abs with his thumbs as his hands traveled painfully slow. He looked at his hands as they moved before stilling just above Izaya's waist and then let his gaze travel to Izaya's face.

Izaya's eyes were closed for a moment. When he opened them and starred into Shizuo's they had a flash of the same look Shizuo found himself constantly searching for. Shizuo wanted to capture them and keep them. He wanted to hold onto that gaze that seemed to only last for a split second. He didn't want anyone else to see it. He wanted to keep it for himself, forever lost in it.

Suddenly Izaya's hands made a move but Shizuo didn't move a muscle of his own. Izaya slowly reached down and rested them on Shizuo's. Their finger almost lacing with his. They were cool against Shizuo's warm ones. Small, fragile and bony too. Izaya swallowed hard. Shizuo could see Izaya's throat move with the swallow and he felt himself leaning down slowly. Izaya's breath spilling out across his lips. He could now taste the coffee on his breath as he moved, his eyes stayed on Izaya's as he watched that look he wanted flash in and out of focus.

A loud banging sounded. "Open up! Lunch ended five minutes ago! I want my damn meds! I know you're in there!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry. I hope this made you squirm in your seat a little bit. The images in my mind for some of this were fantastic. The basal wood thing is a Bloodhound Gang reference. One of my favorite bands ;3


	11. 1q4hprnsob

Izaya looked up sharp and shot backwards. He shot out an arm and before Shizuo knew it blood flew in an arc against the wall. He looked down and watched the red mix with dirty brown on his white sleeve. 

Izaya had his knife out pointing at Shizuo and was panting hard. Neither of them spoke. Shizuo starred at Izaya for a moment before turning away. "Just put your coat on or something flea. We need to open."

He could feel Izaya stare hard into his back. "Why?" He growled out.

Shizuo turned around for a second. "Why what?"

"Why would you turn your back on me. I just sliced you open AGAIN and you still turned away, with my knife still out, leaving you wide open for another attack. Why?" Izaya asked again.

Shizuo shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care." He turned around again and walked into the bigger room towards the switch. People were still banging on the door and he cursed Shinra's name for giving them only thirty minutes on their lunch. That wasn't enough time for shit.

Shizuo unlocked the door ready for the attitudes of people. 

"I don't know why you have to take a lunch. We need our meds." A man grumbled at the counter.

Shizuo gave him one hard look. The man flinched slightly. "Next time you get fucking hungry remember my face and telling me I don't need to fucking eat." Shizuo leaned closer to the mans face. "Telling someone they don't need to eat is basically telling them to starve right?"

The man gave a shaky nod. The customers behind him slowly backed away slightly. 

Shizuo slowly reached over and grabbed the mans collar pulling not only him closer, but also pulling a whimper from his throat. "Telling someone to starve means you are telling them to die. That means you are prepared to die too RIGHT?" Shizuo growled through clenched teeth.

"So-so-sorry." The man stuttered. "Dr. Kishitani didn't t-t-tell me you c-c-close for lunch."

Shizuo squeezed the mans shirt feeling the fabric rip like tissue paper. "So just because you can't figure out when we close for lunch means you get to decide we don't need one?"

"No. I-I-I--" The man tried to talk.

Shizuo shoved him to the side. "Get to the back of the fucking line. Since waiting is so difficult for you go get some damn practice."

The man cried out as his hit the ground. He looked over his shoulder at Shizuo and make some inhuman sound. He crawled past the other customers to get to the end and slowly took his place at the back.

"Anyone else have a problem with me eating?" Shizuo growled. No one made a sound. "Good. NEXT."

Izaya came out when he was half through his line. He was wearing his coat and Shizuo felt his face burn a bit at the knowledge that there was nothing else under it. That moments ago he was touching that bare skin.

Izaya went straight to filling. He called out a few names and Shizuo took care of them. Shizuo even waited on the man he threw with no issues. Everything went smooth the rest of the day. Izaya did most of the filling and Shizuo ran the front. Before he knew it Izaya was flipping the switch and leaving.

"Hey Flea. Wait." Shizuo walked behind him.

"What?" Izaya turned around and looked at him. He looked a bit tired but mostly annoyed. "What?" He asked again. 

Shizuo thought about talking about their moment out in the hall but thought better of it. He didn't want to get cut again. He shook his head. Since when did he give a shit about that? "See you tomorrow..." He said and walked past Izaya out the door.

That night Shizuo couldn't sleep. Any attempt was full of vending machines breaking his spine, rusty guard rails peeling off his skin or street signs denting his rib cage. He hated himself the more he felt it. When his alarm went off he slammed his fist down on it and winced as it shattered everywhere.

He got up with a sigh and pulled the drawer out on his night stand revealing four more alarm clocks. He pulled one out and sat it on the stand. After setting it up he got up himself and readied for work.

When Shizuo walked in he was pleasantly surprised to see chairs lining each wall of the customer area. Izaya must have said something because he forgot. He looked around realizing he could smell Izaya but couldn't see him.

"Flea?" He called out. He walked around and found Izaya crouched down in an isle looked at a drug. "What are you doing."

"Checking to make sure our drugs are still in date." Izaya simply said.

"Oh. Didn't we just get them?" Shizuo was a little confused.

"Yest but it's a new month now." Izaya looked up. "We have to do it each month. They get pulled three months in advance."

"Oh. Why?" He asked. Three months seemed like a waste.

"Because protozan. Some people get three month supplies. Can't let their last months worth be expired now can we?" Izaya held up a bottle. "This one expires two months from now and needs to be pulled. We will ship them back to the supplier to dispose of them."

Shizuo nodded. "Makes sense. They send us more right?"

"Right." Izaya stood up and brushed off his hands. "We don't have much so that was the last bit I needed to check." He brushed past Shizuo to get out of the isle. "Go on and open. I just need to wash my hands since it gets pretty dusty on the shelves."

"Sure." Shizuo walked over and flipped the switch. He only had two customers and they were easy. He went back to the filling computer to start on it. Izaya was already working on something. He was pouring out a liquid. It was a fair amount. Izaya's hands looked extra graceful as he carefully held the bottle over the other, making sure the liquid didn't spill. Shizuo looked away when Izaya looked up.

Shizuo studied the screen trying to focus all while feeling Izaya's eyes on him. After a moment Shizuo frowned as he grabbed a calculator. Something was off and he wasn't sure the calculations were right. 

"What are you doing" Izaya asked. He had finished his fill and was next to Shizuo. 

"I don't think this is calculated right." Shizuo looked from his calculator to the screen.

"How so?" Izaya asked with a smirk. Shizuo thought he could hear a hint of impressed there. 

"Shinra has it written for four pens here. The directions are to inject fourty-five units a day for thirty days and then come back for follow up." Shizuo paused and Izaya nodded. "Ok so if each pen is three millilitres and there are one hundred units in each that 12,000 units right?" Izaya hummed and nodded. "So this will only last about twenty-seven days."

"Very good Shizu-chan. I can't lie and say I'm not impressed. Insulin calculations can be a challenge and you strode right through it." Izaya grinned. "Go on and call Shinra to check it and I'll keep working."

Shizuo smiled and nodded. He was proud of himself. He wouldn't admit it but he had been practicing his math at home to make sure he understood calculations like this. He picked up the phone and hit zero.

"Shinra!" Shinra chirped in his ear. 

"Hey I need you to double check the calculations on that insulin you sent." Shizuo gave him the details and waited.

"Sure but I think I know what I'm doing." Shinra giggled. "Oh wait your right. I'll fix it and resend it to you. Tell Izaya thanks for catching it for me."

Shizuo went to argue that he found it but Shinra hung up. He slammed the phone down. "Bastard!"

"What is it now? Don't break the phone!" Izaya walked over and checked the phone. "We kinda need it idiot."

"He just assumed you found the error. Like it was ridiculous to think I could have found it. Pisses me off. I know you're smart and all but I'm not a fucking idiot myself." Shizuo grumbled as he walked to the computer to keep working.

Izaya smirked "You just complimented me Shizu-chan!" 

Shizuo got to the computer. "Yeah so? What you gonna cut me again?"

Izaya stopped smiling. "If you touch me maybe."

Shizuo glared at him. "It was a mistake."

Izaya starred at him. Shizuo thought he saw a flash of hurt but it was gone as fast as it appeared. Izaya turned and went to help a customer that walked in as they were talking. 

"Tch." Shizuo kept working. 

"What do you mean you don't have my insurance. I gave it to Dr. Kishitani and he was it was fine!" A woman wailed at Izaya. 

Shizuo was grabbing some testing supplies for a fill. He watched as Izaya held his hands up. 

"I am sorry my dear. Medical and Prescription are different. You should have a different card for that." Izaya explained.

"No I don't! Look it up!" She yelled.

Shizuo gripped the small boxes tighter in his hands. He wanted to go tell her off but knew Izaya could handle it.

"I don't have a way to do that ma'am. You can bring it back if you would like." Izaya simple said.

The woman tried to reach across the counter and grab the bag. Izaya was faster. He slammed his knife into the bag sticking it to the counter. The woman looked up shocked and he leaned forward.

"Tsk tsk. What would Kishitani think? He would have to report this to Shiki and let the Yakuza know that one of his patients tried to steal from him. He is out here trying to make an honest living and you are hear trying to take that away?" Izaya smirked.

"No. Don't tell Kishitani. I didn't mean anything." The woman started to panic. 

"Didn't mean anything? Then tell me what you were about to do. Please, I am dying to hear it." Izaya grinned wider. "You know. Your husband could leave work at the yard, and come by later."

"What?" The woman was stunned.

"Yeah. I mean I'm sure he would have to pick up your son from school first." Izaya shrugged. "He is in pre-K right? Yeah it wouldn't be a big deal to get him."

The woman backed away. "How do you know that."

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Izaya laughed. "I'm Izaya Orihara."

"Shit!" The woman turned and ran out the door.

"Oh but you forgot you dandruff shampoo!" Izaya called out.

Shizuo had hung his bag up and was walking over. "Really? She was throwing a fit over dandruff shampoo?"

"Some people can't hand the shoulder snow Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned and rehung the script.

Shizuo shook his head. People were crazy he knew but working here was making them seem even crazier. He went back to work and the next thing he knew Izaya was locking the door for lunch.

Izaya walked over and started to put his coat on. Shizuo was grabbing a sandwich out of the fridge for himself. "Where are you going?"

"I didn't bring lunch so I am going out." Izaya replied after he got his coat on. "That a problem?"

"No." Shizuo looked at his sandwich. He went and sat against the wall to eat. 

"Don't get lonely with out me Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned and skipped out.

Shizuo starred at his sandwich and took a bite. The room was so quiet and he felt like he could hear his chewing ten fold. He lost his appetite and decided to stock up on the supplies instead. He got up and tossed his sandwich in the trash.

Izaya came back smelling of tuna and coffee. He didn't comment on it as they opened up and kept working. They made it through the rest of the day with no trouble and then the weekend hit.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Shizuo asked as he shrugged his coat on to leave.

"Nothing really. Certainly not entertaining you." Izaya said as he put his hood up. He looked like he was about to do something sneaky. As usual. 

"Dammit Izaya. Once again I was just talking!" Shizuo shoved past him. 

"Better talking that touching I guess." Izaya smirked.

Shizuo felt his face flush but didn't turn around. He kept walking and made his way home with out stopping. 

Once home he tossed his keys on a small table by the door and hung up his coat. He flopped on his couch with a sigh and for the first time realized how empty his apartment was. He looked around thinking of what it would be like to have Izaya making coffee in the kitchen. Izaya watching TV next to him. Izaya humming or going off on some human psychology bullshit. He felt sick when his some what rational mind caught up to those thoughts.

He lit a cigarette, took a deep drag and blew it out into the quiet empty air. It was going to be a long weekend. 

Shizuo survived the weekend by cleaning, watching TV, reading or just trying to make smoke circles in his apartment. He thought about going for a walk a few times but the thought of seeing Izaya out made his heart flutter. Would he give chase, go for the kill or worse. Shizuo placed a hand over his eyes with a groan.

"Son of a bitch." He said to no one.

It was the middle of the week now. Shizuo had only tossed out two people and Izaya had cut him once. It wasn't his fault though! He grunted as he was counting some strange white tablets. They looked like half of a stop sign. Also looked uncomfortable to swallow.

"Hey Shizu-chan! Can you open this?" Izaya brought over a bottle. 

"Seriously? You do it yourself." Shizuo said. He ignored Izaya's snarky comment about how it was his job as a beast to open things like this.

"Fine. I WILL do it myself." Izaya gripped the bottle tight and tried to twist off the lid. It made a washboard type of sound and he grunted with the effort. Seemed he stripped it like a screw.

Shizuo watched with amusement. Izaya knelt over and twisted his whole body trying to pry off the lid. Shizuo thought it was cute. Watching the great Izaya Orihara be defeated by a simple lid.

"C'mere flea." Shizuo reached out a hand.

Izaya looked up. There was a hint of victory that was short lived in his face. He handed the bottle to Shizuo who popped it off with ease. 

"Here." He handed it back to Izaya who gave the bottle a hateful look. 

Shizuo reached out and ruffled Izaya's hair. "It's cute when you struggle like that but I can't stand hearing it."

Izaya looked up sharply and Shizuo froze with his hand still in Izaya's hair. He realized to late that he let those words slip from his mind and into the space between them. Then there was the slice of a knife and Shizuo had yet another ruined shirt.

Shizuo finished counting the strange white tablets and found himself listening to Izaya's humming by the computer. He wasn't sure what the other was so happy about but he smiled to himself regardless. He didn't even know what the tune was or if he had ever heard Izaya hum like that before. The bell dinged and he looked up still smiling until his eyes fell upon the new comer. He felt all his blood freeze at once when he saw the man walk in on a pair of shaky legs. Izaya was still humming and called out a greeting with out looking. 

Time seemed to move so slow in that moment. Shizuo moved so fast the floor beneath his feet crumpled with the force. Izaya was making a slow turn to see what was happening and then there was a gun shot.

"Fuck you guys!" The man shouted and went to run out the door. The bell rang and every thing was silent minus Shizuo's panicked breathing.

Shizuo had Izaya wrapped tight in his arms, chest to chest, with his back facing the counter. He was holding Izaya with such force that Izaya thought his ribs would shatter. Izaya felt something wet against his stomach as Shizuo's breathing was sputtering across his neck.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya whispered. He ignored the discomfort and pain.

Shizuo didn't move and didn't let go of Izaya. Izaya slowly reached his arms around and felt of Shizuo's back. He felt numbness take over when his fingers eventually met with something wet and sticky. Shizuo winced against him when he found the center of the wound.

"Shizu-chan? Please let go so I can see." Izaya spoke softly. 

Shizuo's breathing was fast and sputtering like an old car. He squeezed a little tighter and managed to weakly speak. "Izaya... did... did you get hit?"

Izaya didn't feel any pain anywhere. He felt icy claws grip his heart but didn't mention it. He managed to move his head and see a bullet lodged into the wall behind them. He ran his fingers up and wound them gently in Shizuo's hair. "No. I'm fine so you can let go."

Shizuo breathed in deep. "That's good." His arms then went slack and Izaya felt him begin to slide down. Izaya caught him and went down with him. He stayed calm even though the blood on Shizuo's front was still growing. He helped him lay down and pulled out his phone. Shizuo let his eyes flutter closed and listened to Izaya make the call.

"Shinra get the fuck over here quick."  
"Shizuo was shot."  
"I don't know who he was but I will find out fast."  
"I don't care. He is fucking dead when I get him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait on this one! Life was kicking me in the tail left and right. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd say I'm sorry for hurting our sweet boy but obviously I'm not since I wrote it hehe. Thanks for reading as always!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. The next chapter I will have more fun with! I hope you liked it if you read it! I really just like writing random stories. It's such a therapeutic way to relive stress. Writing about my real life job, Pharmacy Tech, is so fun. I can't wait to write more!


End file.
